Made for Each Other
by Aqua7KH
Summary: Marinette is a young girl in the old village of Faris. While delivering bread to the Agreste Manor, she meets a boy who would later forever change her life. Adrien Agreste- a boy who is locked away in his home because he is cursed. Everything he touches is destroyed. The two become friends and secretly visit each other. But why is Adrien cursed? Not all is what it seems... R&R !
1. Chapter 1: Agreste Manor

Hey guys! Aqua7KH here and welcome to my new fanfiction! I absolutely adore Miraculous Ladybug so I am very excited to share with you this lovely fanfiction I wrote!

Without further ado, lets get on with the show! (Rate and Review~!)

The hushed whispers of the gentle winds gracefully danced throughout the forest. Spring has sprung in the peaceful little village of Faris. Flowers bloomed, birds chirped, butterflies fluttered. As the adults were tending to their daily routines, the children were out at play as they were finally able to enjoy the vibrant green grass and the beautiful Spring flowers. One of these children was a young girl named Marinette. As she slept in her quiet sanctuary one would call her room, the sweet smell of pastries entered her nostrils. She immediately woke up, smiling as the bright rays of sunlight gently greeted her face from her window.

"Happy Spring!" The young girl cheered with a chuckle. The winter was harsh especially for the farm animals and the crops in her village so she was especially happy for the season to pass. Now her parents could use the plethora of fruits that were now in season for the bakery.

"Mmmmm… Cherry pie." With a mighty stretch and a bright smile, Marinette was off. She flew downstairs and immediately gave a big hug and kiss to the first parent she saw which was her father.

"Morning Papa!" Marinette chimed. The father could only chuckle as he returned the embrace with a mighty hug of his own.

"Good morning, dear!" Came the father. "Happy first day of Spring. Did you sleep well?" Marinette smiled at the question, going back to how she practically slept like a baby the night before. With the Spring weather, Marinette's room was nice and warm.

"Yup! I'm going to head out and hang out with Alya and Nino so I'll see you guys later!" She turned and was about to fly out of the bakery, until she was stopped by her mother. The father nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Marinette," the mother began. "We're very busy with the store so we need you to deliver some of our orders for us." She said with a frown.

"But mom…" Marinette exclaimed with a sigh. "The weather is so nice! I helped you guys with the deliveries last year. And I told Alya I was going to hang out at the river with her! After we're going to watch a magic show too in the main square." As much as the young girl loved the bakery, it often got in the way with her plans. It didn't help that she also often had to babysit the daughter of a family friend. "I had to babysit Manon all weekend."

The father hated saying no to his beloved daughter, but his wife was right- they were far too busy to attend to the deliveries. With a soft smile, he placed his hand on Marinette's shoulder. "I know," he began. "But we really need your help Marinette. We just have a few deliveries for you today and as soon as you're done you can go enjoy the weather with your friends okay? We will even pack lunch for all of you."

As soon as Marinette saw her parent's hopeful faces, she couldn't say no. Marinette absolutely loved her parents and always enjoyed helping them in any way that she can. With a smile, the girl nodded.

"Okay… It's a good day for a walk anyway." With that, her parents held her in a strong hold and the girl pulled away with a chuckle. "How bad can it be?"

"AGRESTE MANOR?!" Marinette practically screeched as she stood in front of a mighty forest at the edge of the village. The Agreste Manor was rumored among the youths of the village for many things. Some said it was haunted. Others said that the owner, Gabriel Agreste was an evil warlock who turned all who approached his manor into frogs. No one dared entered the forest that was his property. The only person who ever even saw the manor itself was the mayor of the village and his daughter.

" _Agreste Manor? Yeah I like saw it. I've actually been inside it! The guy who owns it is like so an evil wizard but my daddy makes sure that he behaves! The wizard is practically terrified of us and what we can do to him and his stupid house."_ The mayor's daughter, Cholé often boasted. She would tell stories about how brave her and her father was to enter the wizard's home, threatening to kick him out of the village if he tried anything. As a result many respected Cholé and the mayor.

Marinette shivered at the thought of even stepping foot inside the forest. Sure, Cholé was a compulsive liar and absolutely loved to over exaggerate things, but the manor was truly a forbidden place among her peers.

"...I'm going to be turned into a frog!" Marinette peeped, staring hard into what seemed to be the endless abyss of the forest that was to be her doom. Why out of all places did it have to be Agreste Manor? "Maybe I can uhh… Have Kim do it?" Marinette thought to herself, thinking of her rather fearless friend. Honestly she was sure even he wouldn't want to do it. Marinette was just going to turn around and go home that is, until the images of her parent's smiles flashed in her mind.

"They're really counting on me…" She uttered silently to herself. If only Marinette knew how to say no. Maybe being a frog wasn't so bad after all? But what if she is turned into frog soup?! Marinette frog soup!

"N-No!" Marinette fought with herself, forcing her foot to take a step forward while she closed her eyes tight. "I can do it!" With that, Marinette held her breath and ran right into the forest, stumbling a few times on her way.

"Okay Marinette… Just focus… Go in, deliver the bread and get out! You're not going to turn into a frog or be eaten by a goblin wizard you'll be fine…" She chanted to herself over and over again.

Marinette had to admit, the forest wasn't that bad. It was actually rather beautiful in its own strange way. The tall strong trees stretched along the path as far as the eye could see. It's gentle leaves covered the entire forest like a rich green blanket. Still, rays of sunlight peeked through this blanket, shining it's warm gaze on the moist moss and grass down below. Small patches of roses, tulips and other flowers graced the path Marinette walked on, dancing around to the music of the winds flying throughout the forest. It was almost something from one of the fairytales Marinette's parents used to read to her at night. She was the Little Red Riding Hood and she was delivering the bread to her grandmother's house… The difference here is that the grandmother's house might actually be the house of the wolf… Or at the very least, a wizard who liked turning people into frogs.

"Keep it together Marinette…" The girl uttered to herself, trying to remain focused on the actual delivery and not the fact that in a few minutes she may be turned into frog soup. As she went deeper and deeper into the forest, she still couldn't believe how beautiful it all was. Her gazing at the scenery was cut short however for up ahead the manor came into view. It was old but grand- it appeared to have become one with the forest. Thick ivy rested on the strong mossy stone walls of the manor. The manor must have been larger than the mayor's home itself.

Marinette felt enchanted by the manor. She took a few small steps towards the front gate and quietly stepped in. The front yard was completely devoid of a single soul. One would assume that the manor was deserted for decades. There were a few stone benches here and there along way to the front steps and even a quiet little fountain off to the side housing small fish. For the first time Marinette felt… Calm. It's as if the gentle atmosphere absorbed all of her worries and she was in tune with the world around her. The sun against her skin… The wind through her hair… The smell of the waking trees around her. She was one with the Earth.

Marinette stared hard at the front door. With a gulp and a look of determination on her face, she slowly inched herself up the front steps and gave a hardy knock on the door. Her entire body shivered. She just knocked on the door of Gabriel Agreste.

Minutes felt like hours to Marinette as she waited for the master of the manor to answer. The anticipation shook Marinette to the core. Who was Gabriel Agreste?

Marinette almost jumped when she heard a mighty bang of the door unlocking. Before Marinette could even react, a tall pale man opened the door. His dark gaze stared right into Marinette's soul. This was Gabriel Agreste.

"H-Hi um…. Marinette is name my- my Marinette is- I'm Marinette!" She felt like a fish out of water. What's worse, Gabriel's gray orbs wouldn't look away. With shaky hands, she held her parcel out. "D-Delivery!" She gulped and feared the worse, until suddenly Gabriel simply accepted the delivery. His gaze did not change one bit.

"Thank you." He uttered, fishing around in his pocket to give Marinette the payment for the bread and a small tip. The girl stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the coins in her hand. She isn't a frog. She isn't going to be served as soup.

"Y-You're not a wizard?" Marinette thought aloud. Upon realizing what she just said, Marinette inwardly freaked out. "I-I mean- there's no lizards in the forest…" What in the world was that. Marinette was about to try to save herself once again that is, until she heard a voice come right behind Gabriel.

"Father, did the bread come yet-" Inside the house, Marinette could see a young boy her age. He appeared to be very startled and surprised at seeing the visitor to his house. He was frozen- a deer caught in headlights. His hair was golden and his eyes were as green as the vibrant trees in the forest. Marinette couldn't help but blush at the sight of the boy. She didn't know Gabriel had a son.

Time was frozen as Marinette and the boy stared at each other. Blue clashed with green as their eyes made contact, not daring to look away. What was mere seconds felt like centuries to the two youths. Gabriel appeared very angry over the appearance of his son. Before Marinette could say or do anything, Gabriel quickly turned his back to Marinette.

"Good day." Was all he uttered before promptly shutting the door right in Marinette's face. She didn't even know how to react to such an event. Her mind was a blur. Everything felt like a dream.

Unsure of what else to do, Marinette just turned around and began to head back to the bakery. Along the way, her mind kept going back to the boy she saw standing behind Gabriel Agreste. Was he really Gabriel's son? Why hasn't Marinette met the boy before? As all these thoughts entered her mind, a light shade of pink rose to her cheeks.

That is it for now! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Please leave me a bunch of reviews of what you thought of the chapter and tell me what you'd like to see next! Ciao! -Aqua7KH


	2. Chapter 2: A Picnic

Hey guys! Aqua7KH here for Chapter 2 of Made for Each Other! I'm uploading it this early after seeing how much you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Before we get into it, I just wanted to clear some things up. Tikki and Plagg WILL be in this story. Do not worry. I would never oignore the adorable Kwamis~ As for HawkMoth and whatnot, you'll just have to stick around to find out. :)

Now on with the show!

"A boy?! Girl, you must be seeing things." Came Alya, Marinette's best friend. Currently they were having a picnic in a field nearby one of the farms in the village. As Marinette munched on her Danish, her friend Nino piped in.

"Are you sure he wasn't like a kid he was going to turn into a frog or something? Warlocks are crazy man!" He raised his hands in the air, acting as if he was going to cast a spell on Alya who in turn rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

Marinette sighed as her friends spoke. Her mind still kept going back to the boy from earlier. Those green eyes… His blonde hair… His soft face…

"Earth to Marinette!" Marinette yelped as Alya fought for her attention. Upon realizing that she was daydreaming about the boy again, Marinette blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry…" She uttered with a sigh. Marinette knew she was not going to get over the boy anytime soon. "It's just that… I don't know… I never saw him before and he looked- agh! It's just weird." Her cheeks turned an even darker red, which made Alya grin. She wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"I know what's happening to you." She began with a snicker. Alya began to shake Marinette back and forth playfully. "You're in loooooooooove with this mysterious boy! Oh Marinette, you ARE under a spell! A spell of love~"

Marinette choked on her Danish. She immediately began denying such an accusation as she rapidly shook her hands in front of her.

"I am NOT in love!" Marinette claimed, still trying to recover from her Danish. She took a swig of her water canteen. "He is just a boy that I met that's all…"

"Yeah, a boy that you have been talking about this entire time." Nino added. He leaned back in the fresh grass and welcomed the sun's warm rays. "You never get all crazy over a boy. You even resist my amazing charm~!"

Alya snorted at Nino's words. She reached over and swiped one of Nino's macaroons which warranted a 'Hey!' from the boy. She tossed him a piece of her cranberry muffin. "I think everyone can resist your charm Nino." She said with a chuckle. "We're going to get so fat from eating all these awesome goodies."

Marinette massaged her temples. This entire day was going to give her a headache. So much for the first day of Spring. "Can we please get back to my situation please?"

"What situation?" Alya asked with a giggle. She broke off a piece of her banana bread and offered it to Mariette to comfort her. "Just go back and ask if he wants to play with us! We can even have another picnic and then Nino and I could leave you two alone~" she winked and nudged at Mariette, who in turn shook her head and slouched over.

"No-" Upon processing Alya's words, Marinette choked on the banana bread she accepted from Alya. She chugged down the rest of her water. "N-No- I mean yes- NO! I mean- I can't go back and ask for him! His father looked very angry when I saw him… Like I wasn't even supposed to see him…" Marinette uttered softly. She felt very unsure of the boy. Alya felt bad for her friend and patted her shoulder.

"Maybe the boy is grounded? Marinette, you don't even know him. Don't get so worked up over it."

"Yeah." Nino agreed. "Relax! Just focus on having fun with us!" Nino went forward and wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette was very happy to have such great friends, but she still didn't feel any better about the boy. She tried to put on the best smile she could muster but it was all just a facade. There was just something about the boy… Something that made her heart groan for him. To see those rich green eyes once more.

"Thanks…" She uttered softly, revealing a sad smile as she gently took their arms off of her shoulders. Marinette cleaned up after the picnic and stood up. She brushed off any crumbs on her pink sundress and offered a hand for her two friends. "Come on… We'll be late for that magic show…" She just wanted to get the day over with.

Later on, the three friends were standing in front of a small stage in the middle of the main square. On this stage stood a magician with red hair who was said to be a very skilled Court Wizard of a far away kingdom. He held a staff which bent into a star at the end. The young man also wore a mask along with his robes and a wizard hat.

"Greetings fine ladies and gentleman~" he chimed, giving a graceful bow to the audience. Suddenly, the magician scratched his head and removed his hat.

"What's this? My hat seems to be very itchy-" he showed the inside of the hat to the audience, where a pair of beautiful doves flew out and danced over the heads of the audience. The audience began to cheer and clap. Young children were laughing and attempting to reach up to try to pet the doves.

Marinette however wasn't one of these individuals. The girl was completely taken away by other thoughts in her mind- the boy. The boy would not leave her head. Not the soft face, golden hair and especially those green eyes. The girl was in a completely different world, not paying attention to a single thing in front of her. The scene of her and the boy kept replaying itself in her mind. How they stared at each other endlessly as they were frozen in time. A painting on a canvas. How they stared into each other's soulls. Never has Marinette experienced such a feeling. As she stood in the audience staring ahead at an endless abyss, Alya shook her to bring her back to reality.

"Marinette!" Alya called, sighing as her friend gave her a questioning look. She was worried for Marinette. Alya didn't understand how she could be so taken away by a boy she met only earlier that day. "Are you okay girl?"

Marinette only sighed softly, nodding as she looked to the magician. She honestly just didn't feel like staying for the show anymore. The young girl simply wanted to go home and go to sleep- she wanted to sleep away whatever she was experiencing that day. On the back of her mind however, Marinette knew that it wouldn't change anything. She looked around to Nino and to the rest of the audience. She heard the gentle chirping of the doves and the fluttering of their beautiful soft wings. As she was looking around, Marinette noticed a ladybug flutter about in front of her. What a beautiful ladybug…

That's when she saw it. She saw him. The boy she had met earlier that day. The golden haired boy. He was looking down a few yards over. Something was off about him. It was as if he was a ghost.

Marinette's eyes widened upon seeing the boy. Without no warning or explanation, Marinette excused herself and began to quickly push her way through the crowd, attempting to reach the boy. It was as though the closer Marinette got to the boy, the farther he was going. Every step she took towards him he would appear to be two steps farther and farther away. She bumped into many people along her way and she kept excusing herself as she went along. The boy was in one place one second and gone the next. She kept following after him. Whenever a person passed in front of Marinette, the boy would be elsewhere. She ran as fast as she could but it was all in vain. Eventually the boy just disappeared.

Marinette panted and placed her hands on her knees, gasping for air. Her legs felt weak. She looked around where she stood, daring to take a step forward to look for the boy.

"Why…" She paused. In front of her was the entrance to the forest. The same forest which stood the manor of Gabriel Agreste. The same exact same path she took that morning to deliver the bread. The boy was nowhere to be seen; it was as if he never even attended the show.

And that is it! I'm sorry guys but don't worry! You'll see what happens next soon enough! Remember to review! That's the best thing you can do!

-Aqua7KH


	3. Chapter 3: A Fateful Encounter

Hey guys~~~! Aqua7KH back here to give you all another chapter to Made for Each Other! I'm SO stoked to get into this, especially since I've been itching to get this chapter out to you guys. D Let's get into it right away since it's super late and I'm pretty tired so LETS GO!

Also, REVIEW! Please I will endlessly tell you guys to do this. Seeing your guys reviews makes me so happy and really makes my day, so your reviews helps out so much. It gives me so much more motivation and joy into bringing you these chapters, so please leave a quick little comment or just to say hi! :D

Anyhow, I'm not gonna keep you here since I know you're itching to read this chapter so let's officially LEGO!

* * *

The next few days were a blur to Marinette. Constantly the girl was dozing off into other things, which put Alya and Nino in a worry. Marinette also hasn't been sleeping too well. She was bothered by dreams that she couldn't remember when she woke up. Marinette woke up from yet another one of these dreams, eyelids gently fluttering open as she tried to remember. The girl couldn't. With a small tired yawn and a stretch, Marinette slid off of her bed and trotted along downstairs to meet her parents.

"Morning Mama… Morning Papa…" She spoke softly with yet another yawn. She wasn't too fond of waking up early. Marinette approached her parents and gave them soft kisses on their cheeks. Marinette's mother offered her a small blueberry muffin to welcome the morning to which Marinette happily accepted. She started to munch on the muffin and smiled upon tasting the fresh sweet blueberries. No matter what, Marinette's spirits always lifted up with her parent's baking.

"Good morning dear." The mother, Sabine said with a chuckle after watching her daughter take another bite of the muffin.

The father wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smile.

Marinette sighed softly at this question. She slept okay… But the dreams. Running around outside all day didn't help either.

"I slept okay." Marinette said with a chuckle, looking up at her father. "I'm just happy to have this muffin!"

"Oh Marinette!" The mother explained, suddenly remembering something. "Gabriel Agreste was very satisfied with his delivery! He wanted you to deliver for him again today."

"That's Marinette. Always making people happy." The father said with a chuckle as he hugged his daughter. "My little angel."

Marinette raised her eyebrows at the news. Gabriel Agreste wants her to deliver for him again? She did want to go back into the forest anyway.

"Okay." Marinette said with a gentle scratch behind her head. "I guess I'll deliver it now…?"

Marinette's father grabbed the parcel off of the counter. He handed it to Marinette. "Thank you pumpkin."

"This is deja vu…" Marinette uttered as she stood in front of the entrance of the forest yet again. She hasn't stepped foot inside since she delivered to Gabriel four days ago. Alya and Nino were able to convince her not to go back in the forest but it still called out to her… It was something she had to do.

"Alright Marinette… Here we go." She uttered softly, entering the forest once more. The forest was still just as beautiful as the first time. Sadly it was cloudy that day so little rays of light didn't peek through the rich green blanket that was the forest trees. As the trees sang the songs of the flowing wind, Marinette shivered as she rubbed her arms for warmth. The forest appeared to be darker, almost as if they missed the company of the girl.

"Why does things like this happen to me…" She whispered to herself, before jumping in her shoes as a sudden meow was heard. Slowly, a black cat emerged from the forest and casually crossed the path, long tail wagging about as it walked. Marinette held a hand to her chest.

"Like I need any more bad luck." She breathed, still quite startled from the feline.

A few more patches of the dancing flowers and a few more minutes later, Marinette was already in front of the manor. It appeared exactly how it has the other day- completely devoid of all living things. Nature certainly still held it's tight hold on the structure. Marinette decided to look around the front yard this time. She walked up to the small fountain off to the side and looked into the settled water, watching as her reflection danced upon some of the quiet fish and a few petals that fell into the fountain from a blooming tree above. This tree was next to the fountain and housed a small swing. The soft white petals from the tree covered the grass around the swing like snow. Marinette gently brushed her fingers against the rope of the swing, closing her eyes as the creaking sounds of the swing graced her ears. The other side of the yard housed a similar fountain, with a third larger one located in the exact middle of the yard which allowed the paths to split leading up to the front door.

Fearing that Gabriel might see her antics, Marinette hurried up the stairs and gave a gentle knock on the front door. Gabriel answered not too long later, looking down upon Marinette with that exact same gaze he gave the girl earlier that week.

"Delivery…" Marinette said softly, holding out her parcel in front of her for Gabriel to receive. Gabriel did receive the package. While he fished around in his pockets, he spoke.

"Did you say anything about what you saw in regards to my chateau to anyone?" Gabriel suddenly asked, cold grey eyes stabbing into Marinette.

The girl definitely wasn't expecting such a question. Marinette did tell others about the boy; she told Alya and Nino. But she certainly wasn't going to give Gabriel Agreste that information.

"No…" She uttered slowly, unsure. She tried to remain brave and fearless, but she trembled from the intimidating gaze. There was a long moment of silence between the two before Gabriel spoke again. This time his voice was darker- venomous.

"Don't you dare speak of my property or any of my business to _anyone." He hissed._ Gabriel didn't have to make any gestures to reinforce his words. "Or you _will_ regret it."

Upon being threatened in such a way, Marinette only stood quiet and gulped. She gave a small nod, standing there with stark white skin. She just wanted to leave. With narrow eyes, the master of the manor simply turned around and shut the door in Marinette's face once more. He didn't even bother to give Marinette the tip. Luckily Gabriel had his assistant pay for the delivery when it was ordered.

Marinette stood there for a while, trying to process what happened. Was she just threatened? Either way, she wasn't planning on saying anything about the manor anyway. Only to Alya and Nino. She was still going to give them information. It was too late anyhow; they already knew about it. With a final look at the door which became her ally, Marinette turned around and started to go back home.

As she walked along the path, Marinette stared hard at the ground. Where was the boy? There was no sign of him anywhere. As far as she could tell Gabriel appeared to be the only resident in the house. Marinette just didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell her parents about Gabriel or his threat. She didn't know what he was capable of. Marinette didn't want to worry her parents anyway. If anything, he was lying.

Suddenly, it grew dark- more cold. Marinette stopped in her tracks, gasping as a breath of cold air escaped her lips. Why was it so cold? The flowers stopped dancing and the trees stopped singing- the winds stopped composing music. As Marinette looked around, her heart began to beat rapidly inside her chest. Why did everything stop? What was going on? Marinette noticed some of the ladybugs that were fluttering about as usual were gone. She was alone. It was as if everything in the forest fled in fear. But fear of what?

 _...Thump thump…_

A twig snapped right behind Marinette. She swung her head around to see who was there and was only greeted by nothingness. As Marinette broke into a cold sweat her heart began to beat even faster. The wolf was searching for the Little Red Riding Hood.

 _...thumb tump…_

Marinette broke into a sprint, not daring to find out who or _what_ was there. She didn't want to find out. Instead, she wanted to get out of there. She ran and ran -the forest was still frozen in time. Marinette stumbled and tripped a few times due to her clumsiness but she got back up instantly. Marinette ran for a while, but it seemed that she wasn't any closer to the end of the forest. She felt like she was running down an endless path.

 _Thumb tump…_

 _Am I lost?!_ The girl thought frantically in her mind. It was impossible- the path to the chateau was a straight one. There wasn't a single twist or turn. As she ran forward once more, a sudden hiss came from in front of her. Marinette screeched and fell back, crawling back from whatever it was. With heavy breaths, Marinette bolted up and ran off of the path and deep inside the forest.

 _Thump thump…_

Marinette didn't know which way was left, which way was right. She didn't know if she was closer to the village or farther. She just continued to run- to get _somewhere._ The girl couldn't breathe. Another twig snapped just steps behind her. A cold breath traveled town her neck. A shrill scream escaped Marinette as she ran forward, far too afraid to look behind her. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. The girl was _terrified_.

 _Thumb tump._

 _Left. Right._

 _Thumb tump._

 _Run this way._

 _Thumb tump._

 _Run that way._

 _Thumb tump._

 _Run…_

 _Run._

 _ **RUN!**_

Suddenly, Marinette crashed into something as she was looking behind her while she ran forward. The girl screamed so loudly birds flew away from their homes in the trees. She kept screaming and began to swat her hands rapidly in front of her as she closed her eyes tight. Whatever it was, she had to get away. Finally the tears trailed down her soft face, vibrating on her skin as she shouted and screamed at whatever was attacking her. What she heard however, was a voice.

"Ow- Ow! H-Hey!" A pair of arms wrapped around the girl, gently taking a hold of her shoulders and pushed her back. Still trembling in her shoes, Marinette slowly opened her eyes.

It was the boy. The boy she saw what felt like years ago. Marinette didn't even know how to react. A part of her wanted to continue screaming, another part of her wanted to smack the boy silly for scaring her, another part of her wanted to kiss her savior and a part of her just wanted to faint right where she was standing. A wide variety of emotions surged through her brain. Still shaking violently, Marinette gasped for air.

"I-I-" Words couldn't escape her lips. Pure adrenaline was rushing through her veins. The boy was taken aback by the girl. He didn't know what to do, let alone know how to calm her down.

"It's okay! It's okay!" He exclaimed, holding the girl and trying his best to comfort her. "I-I'm not going to hurt you! You're fine!" Suddenly, the boy brought the girl into a tight hug. His warm steady heartbeat thumped gently against Marinette's ear.

Slowly, Marinette began to feel safe. The girl began to calm down, closing her eyes as she let the beautiful music emanating from the boy's chest comfort her. Her breathing grew normal and her heart let out a large sigh of relief as she was able to relax.

"It's okay…" The boy whispered softly into her ear like an angel sent from the sky. "It's okay…" he kept whispering the words over and over, not daring to let go of his hold until the girl was okay.

They both stood there for a while, voices silent as their hearts communicated with one another. Time continued on as the gentle winds fluttered around the two youths. Marinette slowly began to open her eyes. She realized that she was now in a beautiful field in the middle of the forest. Tall grass gave way to small patches of rich wildflowers, grazing the field with a wide variety of colors. The sun came out, smiling down upon the field and it's two inhabitants. The rays glimmered upon some wheat in the field, causing the crop to radiate with golden light. Marinette must have ran into the field when she crashed into the boy and not even realized it.

"You're… Here." She whispered, looking up to the boy with a soft smile on her face. "You're the boy I saw."

"And you're the girl I saw." The boy replied, chuckling softly as his rich green eyes settled upon her blue orbs. Upon realizing that he was still holding her close, the boy pulled away. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry…"

"No, it's okay!" Marinette giggled as she brushed her brilliant black locks behind her ear. "I-I'm… I just wolf thought- I thought wolf-" she paused, almost trembling in her shoes from embarrassment. "I-I thought a wolf was coming to me er- not that I thought you were running after me no! I wanted to see you- I mean! I had a delivery to the wizard- I mean your father! And I -um, did I already say the wolf part-" she was going to continue digging her coffin deeper that is, until the boy hushed her by placing his finger on her lips.

"I get it." He said with a small laugh. The boy wore a brown cloak which draped around his shoulders. He placed a gloved hand on his chest. "I guess I should tell you my name then right? I'm Adrien." The boy, Adrien was unsure how to introduce himself. The only actual social contact he had was with his father, the two assistants in the house, home school and every single social encounter he read about in books. Having classes on how to act in public helped, but it compared to nothing when actually faced with a real human being he never met before.

Marinette nodded slowly, quite afraid to open her mouth in fear of speaking absolute gibberish again. She held out her hand for him to shake, quite unsure on how to introduce herself either. "M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Hi Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien said with a smile, reaching forward to give Marinette a kiss on the cheek. It was a common and appropriate way to greet a person. Nailed it. Adrien did ponder upon Marinette's name. What a mouthful. He thought it was her actual name instead of her full name.

Marinette felt like she was about to faint upon receiving the kiss. Her face turned an unhealthy shade of red as her legs turned into noodles. A shaky hand slowly reached upto feel the spot where Adrien kissed her cheek. "N-No no- It's um… M-Marinette. Marinette is m-my name... J-Just Marinette… Is… Fine…" What a day.

* * *

AAAAAAAAND that's all folks! I'm sorry to end it but there's always the next chapter! We finally get to meet this mysterious boy Marinette is head over heels about~! What is unfortunate for Marinette is that she had to meet him while practically shaking in her shoes! Luckily Adrien doesn't seem to mind!

Anyway, that's it for today! I'm Aqua7KH! See ya later~!


	4. Chapter 4: An Unfortunate Departure

Hey guys~! Aqua7KH here and I'm FINALLY updating this story! I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry! I just want you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about this story. It's just that now I'm working early in the mornings and as a result it's harder to actually work on writing the chapters. (I do 99.9% of my actual writing at night) Not to worry! I've been working on the fanfiction generally during the day on my trusty little journal book to plan out events and write notes and whatnot. Because of this I'm much more confident to get these chapters out to you guys and not only that it'll allow me to improve my quality and I can get these things out to you faster~!

Before we get started, I just wanted to apologize for being so late with this chapter. I also apologize if this chapter isn't as good/long or anything compared to the previous chapters! Due to work I sorta have been all over the place in terms of writing (I also do a bulk of the chapters in one go) so I just wanted to apologize if anything! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews and remember; its the reviews that really keep my drive going so please drop a review!  
Without further ado let's get onto the story!

The sun shined it's magnificent radiance on the two youths in the forest. It's warm rays blessed the soft skin of Marinette and Adrien as they chatted about. After the rather interesting encounter, they sat down in the middle of the field bathing in the rich Spring breeze. They talked for quite a while- with words and in silence. They spoke as if they already knew each other- as if Adrien was an old friend Marinette was catching up with. It came so naturally to them- and for the first time since they met four days prior they were able to relax.

"It's so beautiful out today." Marinette said with a soft smile, leaning back in the vibrant grass as the wildflowers around them tickled her feet. A part of her wished she had a blanket with her for them to lay on. Adrien couldn't help but nod, leaning back himself to place his arms behind his head.

"Yeah… Is it…" He said with a smile of his own. The boy closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath of the pure air and the sweet aroma of the wildflowers. It was a feeling Adrien was longing for… A feeling that he feared he wouldn't be able to experience again. The boy wasn't able to get as comfortable as Marinette in the grass; he still had his cloak on as well as everything else minus his boots. He had to admit the grass did feel nice on his feet.

Marinette noticed this and from time to time she would glance at her companion. She feared that she was making him uncomfortable. She couldn't be surprised if she was, for they only just formally met and have for some reason been searching for each other. Now that they were actually together… It was strange. Marinette was nervous about what was to come next.

"So um," she stammered, trying to figure out what to say. They haven't quite gotten into any real conversations about their lives. Marinette didn't dare talk about her longing for him, nor how he was unable to escape her mind. She didn't want to seem weird or creepy. "... Did you like the bread? It's always delivered fresh right out of the oven."

Adrien was off in his own thoughts while Marinette spoke. Upon hearing her voice halfway through, Adrien looked to her and smiled bashfully.

"Huh? Oh!" Upon thinking about the bread, Adrien's stomach couldn't help but cheer at the mere thought of the bread. He wanted more already. "It's delicious! I ask my father all the time for it. I love eating it with butter and cinnamon." Upon hearing the response, Marinette couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she placed some of her soft locks behind her ear.

"My parents bake the bread." She said. "They own a bakery in the village. You should come by sometime and get some muffins!"

Adrien couldn't help but feel excited from receiving such a welcome. At first he was going to agree, but then after pondering on such an offer the boy slowly looked down into the graceful wildflowers around them. He was silent for a while before he answered.

"... I'd love to but I can't…" He whispered, not daring to look up into Marinette's blue bell eyes. "My father… Doesn't allow me out of the house."

Marinette's eyes couldn't help but widen at such a revelation. Adrien couldn't leave the house at all? Was that why she never saw him before at the village? She really didn't know how to answer to him. Unfortunately she started to babble without quite thinking first.

"W-Why? Not once? He didn't let you go to the magic show the other day?" Upon realizing she was bombarding him with questions about a topic that must be sensitive, Marinette promptly shut her mouth. If only she knew how to think before she spoke.

A small sigh emitted from the young man. He slowly looked up to the girl, trying to make a small smile.

"No… But it's okay. He just wants me to be safe, that's all. What magic show? I never went to the village before. I'd love to go though one day… There must be so many people in the village I bet!" Adrien couldn't help but trail off at such a thought. To be around so many people… The thought alone was exciting although quite scary.

Marinette couldn't help but feel very guilty for bringing it up. Something that troubled her however, was the fact that Adrien said he never been in the village before. If he never went into the village, who was the boy that she saw? Was she truly just seeing things?

The girl noticed Adrien daydreaming about village. He looked so curious, so innocent. The sight brought a small smile to Marinette's lips and a soft shade of pink to her cheeks.

Silence befell the two again as they spent time in each other's company. The village wasn't really brought up much again, although Marinette did talk about herself. Marinette told Adrien how she made the dress she was wearing herself, how she made a hat for a neighbor and patched a few rips for her friend Alya. Adrien told her about his father, servants Natalie and a big man he called Gorilla and how they often went to fulfill errands for him. After Adrien described Natalie, Marinette realized that Natalie was the woman who placed the order for the bread. Adrien often spent his time studying in his house. Reading many stories about magic and myth provided a solace for the lonely boy. Literally anything else he could do his father disapproved of.

Marinette's face softened after hearing of Adrien's life inside his home. Adrien didn't seem to mind however Marinette could only imagine how it was like. Having no friends, no time in the village, no having fun and playing like anyone else would her age. Marinette was always outside and enjoying her life (even if she had to be dragged along to her own studies) but Adrien was the exact opposite. Something that made her feel even worse was that Adrien wasn't bothered at all by it. Or at least, he didn't appear to be. Marinette didn't want to think about only having a book to satisfy a lonely heart.

Marinette hugged her legs and looked away into the forest. A part of her felt like she should leave. If Gabriel caught Adrien outside, he would be in great trouble. Marinette felt like a spoiled brat. She complained often about having to do chores and having to deliver for the bakery and Adrien couldn't even do any of that.

' _I should go…'_ The girl thought to herself. Why was she feeling like this? She grabbed her slippers. "I have to go-"

"I know!" The words suddenly escaped Marinette's mouth. She realized she placed her hand on Adrien's. She was smiling- confidence entering her heart. "Lets meet here again! I can bring a blanket for us to sit on and I can bring my friends along too! We'll have lots of fun… We'll be friends." Marinette wasn't expecting such an outburst from herself. It was almost as if the girl was possessed or at the very least experienced a burst of confidence. She was going to continue babbling on, but then she saw Adrien.

The boy was shocked at the sudden offer. Because he never had any friends before, Adrien didn't know how to respond. His heart jumped for joy at the thought of someone visiting him.

"Y-Yes! I mean, sure… I'd like that." He bashfully rubbed the back of his head, another shade of red dusting his cheeks. He looked down to see Marinette's hand on his and for a moment the boy seemed to be startled. He ripped his hand away as if he burned the girl. He instantly stood up, scrambling his cloak on.

"I-I'm sorry… I have to go." He uttered quickly, sorrowfully as he adjusted his black leather gloves, making sure they were on tight. Marinette was extremely alarmed- she was afraid she said something wrong or hurt him in any way. She reached out her hand to touch him, but he only cowered back.

"W-What's wrong?" Marinette asked worriedly as she stood up in the grass. She didn't dare take a step forward. Adrien was already heading to leave, stumbling as he slid on his leather boots.

"It's n-nothing… I should just head back before my father notices I'm gone." He uttered softly, adjusting his boots before he stood up and turned to give Marinette a glance. His solemn expression communicated waves of sadness in his green orbs. Adrien wanted to stay, but felt like he shouldn't. "I'm sorry." He turned to leave, causing Marinette to reach out her hand to grasp his shoulder.

"W-Wait-" Marinette stuttered, worry all over her tone. "Did I do something wrong-" Adrien shook once he felt Marinette's hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, the boy turned his head as he revealed a sad but hopeful smile. The smile placed Marinette's heart at ease. Her face softened and her shoulders relaxed. Adrien gently took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll be back here tomorrow." And with that, the boy was gone. Marinette watched as Adrien left, the same pit she felt in her heart returning once more. She couldn't explain such a phenomenon. Marinette stood there for a while, lost within herself. Her soft fingers entangled themselves into the rich grass around her, comforting the girl as she closed her eyes in silence.

"Was it something… I did…?" She asked to herself.

Meanwhile, a man stood in his sanctuary in the shadows, eyes closed and soul in a state of meditation. As he stood in the silence, moths fluttered about the dark room he was in. The man wouldn't dare make a sound. Suddenly, the man felt something. With the corners of his lips forming a small grin, the man clutched tightly upon a brooch in one hand and a locket in another.

"The time has come…" He uttered to himself, his grin growing wider. The man paced around the room, allowing his gloved fingers brush against the wall and some of the moths that fluttered about. He settled upon a large curtain in the middle of the room. With a swipe of his hands the curtain fell and revealed a rich stained skylight which graced a shadowy violet light upon the room. The man settled upon a chair in front of the skylight, bringing the brooch to his chest.

"Nooroo… Give me your power."

Marinette sighed softly as she exited the forest that grew to be her best friend. She was worried about Adrien. Marinette hoped he wasn't upset. Something in the back of her mind however kept troubling her. Adrien never visited the village before. Who was the boy she chased at the magic show? The boy led her to the forest. A part of Marinette felt she was going insane. Ever since she met the boy while she was delivering bread her life grew very strange. Thankfully she had her friends to talk to.

The girl walked over to her parent's bakery, shivering as a chilly breeze blew her dress around. She bid hello to her peers around the village as she passed through, face falling as Cholé came her way. Marinette looked away from the girl, not wanting to deal with her at the moment. Marinette wasn't a very confident girl and as a result she often let Chole get away with pushing her around. Alya on the other hand was always frustrated at this and often encouraged Marinette to stick up to her. No one ever stuck up to Chole before.

Chloe knew very well she was approaching Marinette. Prior to noticing the girl, Chole was actually walking towards a different path. Upon seeing Marinette however, Chole changed direction just to get under Marinette's skin. With her lackey Sabrina in tow, Chloe let out a barking laugh as she approached Marinette.  
"If it isn't the peasant baker girl!" Chloe scoffed as she swayed her hips to and fro while she walked. Sabrina walked closely behind her, grinning and nodding to her friend as they passed by.  
"I bet she's going back to that dirty old shop!" Sabrina added, laughing along with Chole. In turn however, the girl could only roll her eyes at the attempt her friend made of an insult. Chloe grabbed Sabrina's wrist and went off, bumping shoulders with Marinette as they passed.  
Marinette meanwhile wasn't very thrilled at the encounter she just had with Chole. She utterly couldn't stand the girl and wished her to just bug off elsewhere. Marinette continued on her way back home. About a few minutes later, she was already at the bakery.

Upon peering inside the bakery, Marinette could see her parents tending to some pastries, and Alya hanging around inside munching on a muffin. Alya must have been waiting to meet Marinette there. Marinette couldn't help but smile at such a great friend. She was just about to open the door until suddenly she heard a loud ruckus coming from the middle of the street.

Screaming. Screaming and more screaming. Marinette whipped her head around to see a young man throwing cards about. Marinette was rather startled as she watched a guard and another man drag him away. The young man kept thrashing and fighting, young body squirming as he fought to escape. He was in some kind of wizards costume- the man must have been a magician. Not an actual magician like the one that performed in the village the other day.  
"YOU ALL WILL PAY!" he screamed, using all of his energy to fight his captors. He was dragged from a small makeshift stage where he must have performed a small show. Some small children and their elders stood about in front of it. The children were crying and the elders were perplexed. Neighbors poked their heads out of their windows and villagers entered the street. Such events was scarce in the peaceful village of Faris.

Marinette looked on with worry in her heart. What was wrong with the man? She saw the magician a few times before, performing small tricks for the children and whatnot. She ever actually knew the man, but she knew he was a good person. The man they were dragging away wasn't the same man she watched perform magic tricks.

A soft hand graced Marinette's shoulder and the girl turned to see Alya standing by next to her, a look of concern all over her face. Marinette's parents were looking out the doors of the bakery to see what was going on.

"Woah… what's up with him?" Alya whispered to Marinette. The girl only slowly shrugged as she watched the man be taken away. His eyes made contact with hers and for a moment she felt like time stopped.  
"I WILL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!" he screeched, lunging himself forward towards Marinette. The girl could only take a step back in fear before the guard practically tackled the man in a strong hold. The guard and the assistant continued to drag the magician away.

Marinette couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness. She never witnessed such an event in her village before. The man was screaming, trying every possible way to harm those around him. The threat he shouted at her scared her even more. Marinette felt as though that the magician personally meant it for her. A shiver tore through her body, which caused Alia to gently shake her friend with a frown.

"Come on, girl." Alya whispered softly. She gently wrapped an arm around Marinette and began to lead her into the bakery. Alya could tell Marinette was unsettled, so she at least wanted to comfort her friend as much as she could. "He was just trying to scare us. He's not going to do anything." Alya said with a smile as they entered the bakery. Marinette's parents received her worriedly, giving Marinette a mighty hug as they expressed how worried they were and how glad they were to know that she was safe.  
Marinette instead just stared at Alya while her parents hugged her. The same look of concern was written all over her face. Marinette just didn't understand what happened within the past few minutes.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it for today! Again, I apologize if there was anything wrong with this chapter (maybe it's completely fine and I'm just being a paranoid Aqua like I always am with overthinking to much) so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Adrien and Marinette have a little chat, we get a mysterious man who you probably all know, encounter Chole and finally witness a rather frightening outburst from a magician in the village. Things are getting weirder and weirder for Marinette.

Without further ado, I will see you all next time! Remember to review guys!  
Until next time!

-Aqua


	5. Chapter 5: Not There

Hey guys! Aqua7KH back to give you another chapter of Made for Each Other! I know it's been a while and I've been hard at work to getting this fanfiction out to you guys. I apologize yet again for any inconvenience/quality issues with the fanfiction. Work has been an inconvience to my writing time (as I write at night) as well as in general there's quite a bit of things going on but don't worry! I am doing my best! What doesn't help as well is that this website is very strange with the formatting of the fanfiction, so I also apologize any formatting issues!

Before we get into the chapter, I was actually thinking of starting a little competition. As you can see there is no cover for this fanfiction, so I'd love it if you guys could perhaps draw a cover or a scene that you like so far from the fanfiction! The winner will be the cover of the fanfiction. But don't worry! All of you who submit art will be featured in a Ladybug fan page so please draw anyway. :) I want to see a bunch of awesome stuff! Remember: it can be anything you'd like! A scene from the fanfiction, short comic, cover, whatever you'd like. :)

Without further ado, let's get into it! (Remember to review!)

"Don't be scared Marinette. I'll always be here for you! Promise!"

The young girl smiled softly as she hugged her companion, her soft heart filling with relief. "Thank you."

"Marinette…?"

"Marinette!"

Marinette woke up with a jolt while she sat on a small bale of hay in front of a small field where children would often play with rabbits. A young girl named Manon stood in front of her along with Alya. Manon looked frustrated while Alya looked perplexed.

"A-Ah!" Marinette exclaimed, almost falling off the bale of hay as she tried to compose herself from the rather rude awakening. "W-What happened?!"

Manon only pouted, stomping her feet on the ground. She appeared to be impatient, as if she was waiting for something. "You fell asleep!" Manon said. "I'm gonna be late for my lunch with mommy! I want my lunch I want my lunch!" Manon was going to continue, but Alya chuckled softly and placed a gentle hand on Manon's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Alya reassured. "I was watching the little monkey for you. We just wanted to wake you up since it's time to go and Manon is really excited for a piece of blueberry pie."

Marinette rubbed the back of her head. She was in a complete daze, still not fully awake. The girl felt like she was sleeping for hours. The fact that she had to get up extra early to babysit Manon didn't help either. Marinette sighed softly and stood up from the bale of hay. She dusted off her dress.

"Sorry…" Marinette uttered softly, frowning at Alya. She reached down to take Manon's hand. "I didn't mean to… Did you two have fun?"

Upon being asked about their adventure, Manon's frown instantly turned upside down. She began to jump up and down excitedly, unable to keep still. Marinette couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden burst of energy from the girl.

"We saw a bunch of bunnies!" Manon cheered, hopping a few times in front of Marinette like a rabbit. "Uni gave me seeds and I got to feed the bunny! I named him Lappy! Lappy went away with his friends though… Then Uni took me to Rispa and we granted people wishes and then and then we um, Uni told me a story like the Storyteller says and um, um…" Manon went on and on about her adventures. At first Marinette was somewhat alarmed by it for she feared she was asleep for a long time, but then Alya reached forward and picked Manon up with a laugh.

"Oh we had a blast alright." Alya said as she placed Manon on Marinette's shoulders. "You didn't miss much though. You weren't asleep that long so don't worry." Manon began to cheer as she dug her fingers into Marinette's hair. She leaned forward and cried for her 'unicorn' to go forward. Marinette smiled softly at the child on her shoulders as she began to walk with Alya where Manon was to meet her mother for lunch.

"That's a relief… Thank you Alya. You're the best." Marinette said with a smile.

Alya wrapped an arm around her friend, happy to be of help for her. Alya always helped Marinette as much as she could. With anything. At any time. Alya cheered along with Manon as they 'flew' through Rispa. Marinette was absolutely stunned at how well Alya could handle the child. Marinette wished she had such skills. Especially to watch over a girl as energetic as Manon.

Marinette tried to revisit the dream she just experienced during her nap on the hay. Sadly she couldn't remember a single detail no matter how hard she tried. The entire memory of it just slowly slipped away from her like water slipping through her fingers. Upon accepting the fact that she would be able to recall her dream, Marinette gave up and jumped forward in her path.

"Be careful!" Marinette warned Manon as she leaped forward once again onto what appeared to be nothing. "We have to jump on the um, magic rocks before we fall in the magic water!" Manon gasped loudly, holding onto her unicorn tight for safety.

Alya couldn't help but chuckle at the attempt Marinette made to entertain the child. It was silly, but it worked. Slowly her friend was learning how to properly babysit.

A few minutes later and the three arrived in the main square of the village. They would've been there quicker, but Marinette had to be extra careful or else they would've been caught by the magic goblin. As the three approached a small bench area, Manon saw her mother sitting down with food on the table. It consisted of bread, jam and fresh cups of milk. Upon seeing her mother and the food, Manon squirmed around on Marinette's shoulders and reached for her mother.

"Mommy!" Manon cheered, jumping into her mother's arms. Manon's mother, Nadia only smiled softly as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi sweetie." Nadia said with a chuckle as she sat the child on her lap and ruffled her pigtails. She glanced up to the two teens in front of her. "Thank you so much for watching Manon. Did she behave?"

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle nervously at the question. Manon behaving… Was a miracle. Alya was the only person who could settle down the hyper child. Still, Marinette couldn't tell on the girl.

"She…" Marinette began, sighing as she watched Manon give the 'puppy-dog eyes' from behind Nadia's side. "...Was an angel! We played games all day and had lots of fun together." She flashed a smile alongside Alya, who in turn patted the girl's back.

Nadia was extremely satisfied to hear that her daughter behaved and had a wonderful day. She hoped that Manon exhorted most of her energy for the day. Nadia looked down at her daughter and began to unpack lunch with her.

"Thank you so much Marinette." Nadia began, taking a moment out of her preparations to give Marinette payment for the babysitting. "Manon is lucky to have you."

Marinette couldn't help but smile at such a warm compliment. As she watched the happy young child on her mother's lap, Marinette couldn't help but feel pure joy. Manon misbehaved at times, but at the end of the day seeing the child's bright smile was worth it. Having Alya to help also made it easier.

'She's so cute…' Marinette thought to herself, a small giggle escaping her lips. 'I should bring Adrien to meet her next time I'm babysitting… he'd love her." Suddenly, it clicked in her head. Adrien! It was already later in the afternoon. If she didn't leave now, she might miss the boy. It would be even worse for her to miss the visit after the note they left off the day before. Marinette visibly panicked in her shoes, which caused Alya to shake her head and gently tug Marinette away.

"Thank you for having us!" Alya called, dragging along Marinette with her. Manon gleefully waved them goodbye. Once they were far enough away from the two, Alya let go of her friend.

"I forgot about Adrien!" Marinette peeped, about to melt right there on the spot.

"Adrien again? Girl, you would not stop talking about him this morning. With how you told me things ended yesterday I think you should visit him another day."

Marinette rapidly shook her head. She was ready to go sprint inside the forest right then and there. She hated being late for things such as that, especially since she didn't want to leave Adrien there in the forest. Mariette's parents always taught her to not leave people waiting like that.

"Alya," Marinette began, practically having a meltdown. "What if I don't show up and he thinks I don't want to be friends with him anymore and then when I DO go visit him he won't be there except for a real wolf that'll chase me into the village, into my parent's bakery and then the wolf will eat all of my parent's sweets and then I have a fat wolf in my bakery or- what if I DO go now and he's not even there because he doesn't like me and he thinks I'm a TOTAL witch-" Marinette was about to drone on and on until Alya hushed her. Alya shook her head and placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders.

"You really don't make sense when you freak out." Alya mused. "Look, if you hurry now I'm sure you'll catch up with him. You're an awesome girl Marinette. I know he knows that too. Now go get Romeo."

Marinette felt a small burst of comfort and determination upon hearing Alya's words. She turned around and was about to charge right forwards the forest before she realized what Alya said. Marinette's cheeks darkened and she turned around to give her friend a flustered look.

"H-His name is NOT Romeo it's Adrien!" Marinette uttered bashfully, turning around to leave. Upon taking a few steps however, the girl tripped and bit the ground below her. She got up with a loud gasp, dusting herself off before charging forward once more. "I'm OKAY!"

Alya stood behind, shaking her head and tapping her foot. She just couldn't understand Marinette sometimes. "The girl just met this guy and she's head over heels." With a small sigh and a smile, Alya wished Marinette the best of luck as she watched her off.

A few minutes later and Marinette found herself in front of the same forest yet again. She was somewhat nervous to enter, for she feared of what happened the day before. Adrien appeared… Scared. She didn't want to see him like that. Marinette entered the forest and as always, it was just as beautiful as it was before. The same dancing flowers, the same rich green grass, everything. Marinette knew she would never get over how beautiful the forest is. Every time she entered it was as if she was entering it for the first time.

Marinette hurried to the field where they met before. She didn't want to waste any time. Hopefully Adrien wasn't waiting. After a few minutes of walking down the path, Marinette was actually worried she didn't remember how to get to the field. Luckily when she made her way back home the day before she noticed three fairly large rocks resting against one another where she entered on the path.

Upon arriving at where she was to turn, Marinette noticed a small black cat resting on the rocks and licking its paw. By the looks of it, Marinette could tell it must've been the same black cat as before.

"Hey kitty," Marinette huffed, kneeling down and reaching out her hand for the cat to sniff. "Are you here to give me more bad luck?"

The cat was completely uninterested in the girl at first, far too distracted by licking his paws. Upon seeing Marinette reach out her hand, the cat began to sniff her hand. After a few seconds of sniffing, the cat went to go about its business.

Marinette giggled and began to pet the animal. It's fur was silky and soft. For a cat that appeared to live in the forest, it was beautiful and clean.

"I wonder if you have an owner… Maybe you belong to Adrien?" Marinette asked with a smile. The cat began to run its head against Marinette's hand. A few seconds later, loud purring emitted from the cat's throat. It looked up to Marinette, giving out a small meow while revealing it's stunning green eyes.

"Wow…" Marinette said, completely taken away by the cat's eyes. It was brilliant green, just like Adrien's. Maybe the cat really did belonging to him. "You're a very pretty kitty… You look like a boy. Is that what you are? A boy kitty?" Marinette giggled at the cat continued to pur, lazily rolling onto his back as Marinette pampered him.

The moment left as quick as it came, for the cat suddenly stood up and looked hard down into the forest behind Marinette. He began to hiss and growl, fangs bared before he pounced away into the forest. Marinette was rather startled by the event, unsure as to what scared the cat. A part of her was paranoid it was the wolf or whatever was chasing her the last time, so she rushed into the forest to meet with Adrien.

Once Marinette got to the field, the rich fragrance of the wildflowers graced her nostrils. Everything was exactly the way it was- completely untouched by humans. The wheat glowed and the radiant petals flew throughout the wind. The only problem with the picture was that Adrien wasn't there. Marinette was late, so she feared that he left.

The young girl sat down where they sat the day before, closing her eyes as the sun's radiant waves bathed her skin. Marinette was content like this, for she allowed the Earth to take away all her troubles and worries. She hoped the field was something similar for Adrien as well. A sanctuary. A beautiful one at that.

Time passed and Marinette was still all alone, her only company being the flowers around her. She grew hot from the sun's rays. The longer she waited the harsher the heat got.

Marinette sighed as she sat up in the field. She has been waiting for at least two hours and Adrien hasn't shown up. She feared that he wasn't going to at all. Was he mad at her? Did he not want to be friends with her? She couldn't stay for much longer, so the girl decided to start heading back with a heavy heart in her chest. Feeling utterly terrible, Marinette gathered her things and began to walk towards her home.

When she entered the path once more, a chilly breeze swept through the forest. Marinette emitted a loud sigh of relief. She almost felt like she was going to pass out because of the heat. Marinette looked around for the cat from earlier. Sadly he was nowhere in sight. Marinette was about to head home until she heard soft footsteps in the forest. A soft smile graced her lips. Adrien came. Without any further thought, Marinette went towards the source of the footsteps.

"Adrien!" Marinette called, smiling as she entered through a bush. "I'm really happy you came-"

The girl's eyes widened. In front of her wasn't Adrien, but a man. He was kneeling down, fixing up his boots. The man held a sword at his side along with a large sack that appeared to be carrying rather expensive looking objects. Upon seeing the young girl, the man's eyes widened. He slowly stood up, a hand on the handle of his sword and a harsh look on his face. "..."

Marinette didn't know who the man was. What was with the sack? Actually, there was reports of robberies in the village for the past week… A few beads of sweat already made their way to her skin. The man definitely wasn't in the forest for a lovely stroll. Marinette was ready to run.

Suddenly, from behind her a gloved hand reached over and covered her mouth. The hand silenced any screams that escaped her lips. Whoever was behind her grabbed her and wouldn't let go. The man with the sword began to approach Marinette, sword at at hand.

A sharp gasp cried out from Marinette's throat. Already the girl was struggling, trying to scream as loud as she could. Her captor only held on tighter, roughly grabbing at her nose and mouth to attempt to shut her up conscious or otherwise. Marinette couldn't breathe.

And that is it! I am really sorry to end it on a little cliffhanger here but don't worry! The next chapter is already in the works so I will be getting it out soon enough. It's just that if I included the next chapter into this it would be far too long so I decided to cut it into two. Just think of it as the first part of this chapter! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to see you all later!

Message me any artwork you're submitting and don't rememeber to review as well! Aqua7KH out! 3


	6. Chapter 6: Team

Hey guys! Aqua7KH here and I'm excited to give you all the next chapter of Made for Each Other! Sorry for my cliffhanger~ I really did have to cut the chapter in half so why not! It is currently 3am and I'm super tired BUT I definitely wanted to get this out for you guys~

Before we get started. I just wanted to say thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I'm very happy that you all enjoy the story. It's a pleasure doing this all for you! I defined to start a little Q&A session here on my page so you guys could ask me any questions about the fanfiction. This could include making the fanfiction, to questions about Faris and the world that our lovely heroes are in. While I attempt to figure out how to post forms of I even can here, feel free to message me here your questions. :D

I also made another Miraculous fanfiction! It's a one shot about Marinette having an unfortunate event happening go here and Adrien has an idea to make her feel better. It's called Marinette's Accident so be sure to check it out! Remember to review on that please~

That being said, let's get into this! Remember to Review!

( _Previously, on_ _Miraculous Balls Z_ _Made for Each Other;)_

 _A sharp gasp cried out from Marinette's throat. Already the girl was struggling, trying to scream as loud as she could. Her captor only held on tighter, roughly grabbing at her nose and mouth to attempt to shut her up conscious or otherwise. Marinette couldn't breathe._

Marinette struggled and squirmed, putting up a good fight with her captor as she tried her best to escape. Despite her efforts, her captor only held on tighter to the point where she felt bruises welling up in her skin. He began to drag her further and further into the forest, away from the path. Marinette felt the man's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He must've been nervous.

"What the hell are we going to do?!" Came the man to his partner. He wrestled with Marinette, quickly loosing his patience. "Stop moving around!"

Marinette only fought harder and harder to escape. She felt adrenaline surge through her body. The armed man approached Marinette, sword pointed right at her.

"If you don't stop struggling you little brat… I will kill you right here and now." He hissed, pressing the sword into Marinette's collarbone. She shrieked against the captor's hand; she felt a pang in her chest as the tip of the sword pricked her skin. She closed her eyes tight. A moment later her body went limp and she surrendered. Her captors continued to drag her deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I-I'm not killing anybody!" Came the partner. He loosened his hold on Marinette, trying his best to calm down. "She's like fifteen years old! I only agreed to do this because we were just gonna steal."

The leader growled and suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned around to give a venomous look to his partner's face. His eyes were dark.

"Shut up. I can't help it if this little broad suddenly showed up. No one goes to the Agreste Chateau. We can't let her go." He hissed, talking as if Marinette wasn't even there. "She's a witness."

Marinette meanwhile was panicking inside her head. She didn't know what to do. If she fought to get away, she could be killed. If she obeyed to see if they let her go, she could be killed as well. Marinette didn't know what to do. But right now, the obey option sounded like her best bet.

They're going to hurt me… She whispered to herself, small tears welling up in her eyes. She was scared, not knowing what to do. This was the end, she thought. But a small voice entered her mind.

 _Fight Marinette! You can do it!_

Marinette suddenly opened her eyes, taking a strong survey of her surroundings. The wind was in her hair, the trees were vibrating throughout the forest, almost as if they wanted to be rid of the two men who polluted their land. There was a branch with thick leaves up ahead. Marinette was small enough to slip underneath her captors.

 _Marinette…_

Marinette closed _her_ eyes and took a deep breath. She let herself go. As soon as the man loosened his grip once again, Marinette opened her mouth wide and sank _her_ teeth into the man's hand. She bit as hard as she could, charging _forward_ once the man let go.

"Agh!" He shrieked, falling back as he clutched painfully at his hand. The leader hissed loudly and began to charge after he girl.

Marinette knew this man was far too fast for her. If she didn't act accordingly, she would be caught. She ran towards the branch she saw a few moments prior to escaping. Without hesitation, Marinette pulled back the branch and released it once the leader was near. It smacked him right in the face, sending him back. The partner wasn't too far behind, so Marinette charged into the forest once more.

Marinette was unsure where she was going. The path was the opposite direction. Not only that, another thought plagued the girl's mind; Adrien. Did Adrien come to the field? What if the men hurt him? Marinette couldn't bare to think of such a possibility.

Both men were up and running after her once more. Each second they were gaining on her. It wouldn't be long before they caught her again.

"Think Marinette think!" Marinette screamed at herself, trying her best to think of something- anything that would save her. There wasn't much she could do. Marinette had no weapon. She wouldn't stand much of a chance against two men with weapons. The only thing that could save her is her wits and smarts. She was a small and flexible girl… So she ran towards any bushed area she could find. It wasn't much, but it could provide her cover.

As Marinette ran, she kept looking back to see if the men were behind her. This wasn't the best of ideas, as the girl tripped and fell hard on the ground. The leader was gaining on her while the partner was nowhere in sight. He must've fallen behind. It wasn't the best time to be clumsy.

"She fell!" The leader called. Marinette shook when she heard those words. She sprung up from the ground and ran once again.

As Marinette continued to run, she suddenly heard small cries of anger coming from the leader. She turned around to see thick root like vines around his feet where she just fell. Mariette could've sworn those vines weren't there a second ago. They must've caused her to trip. She watched as he scrambled to free himself, the leader swinging his sword around to cut the vines. Marinette decided this was the best opportunity to escape and so she ran. She wasn't even sure where the path was or which way the direction to home was. She just wanted to be away from them.

Marinette didn't get very far, for out of the blue the partner suddenly grabbed her from behind a tree. The partner was a fast fellow. Marinette shrieked and tried her best to put up a fight. He only held on as tight as he could.

"Let me go!" Marinette screamed, kicking and throwing her arms around in every direction she could. The partner only fell down on the ground with her as he wrestled her.

"You… Managed to catch… This brat…" The leader panted, emerging from the bushes around them. He clutched his sword tightly, ruffled up from trying to get out of the vines. "You're only making me…" The man dragged his sword on the ground. "...Angry…"

The partner let go of Marinette on the ground, backing away as the leader approached her. The partner was sweating in the slightest- not from running, but of nervousness. The partner was unsure of what to do in the situation at hand. He was only planning on making some coin that day. Not something like this.

Marinette inhaled sharply, frantically pushing herself away as the leader approached closer and closer. Step by step. His sword continued to drag along the ground, making a loud scratching noise as metal grinded against the Earth.

"Sorry kid." The leader hissed, slowly raising his sword high in the air. "You picked the wrong day to go to granny's house." As he lifted his sword up high, Marinette shrieked and braced herself.

"No… NO!" She cried, shielding herself with her arms. Marinette closed her eyes tight.

The sword never came down. Suddenly a figure tacked the leader from the side, the sword crashing down right next to Marinette. The girl looked up, deeply startled from what just transpired. The figure looked to Marinette, revealing the same green orbs she knew and loved.

"Adrien!" She screamed, reaching out to help him. Adrien instead only shook his head, scrambling to keep the man he just tackled at bay.

"Run!" Adrien yelled. At first, Marinette hesitated. She noticed the partner was standing off to the side, hesitating to help his friend as well. Marinette was about to run off and get help, but she couldn't leave Adrien alone. She had to do something.

The partner began to approach the two wrestling on the floor. Marinette's eyes widened and she rapidly looked around at her surroundings.

'Something…. Something…' She thought to herself, a small grin coming to her face when she saw a thick branch on the ground a few feet away. She launched for it and as soon as she picked it up, she swung it as hard as she could to smack the partner right in the face with it. The man fell back with a loud squeal, holding his face as his body clashed into the ground. He rocked back and forth in pain, holding his nose.

Adrien swung his head around as he heard the commotion. Adrien had the leader pinned down to the ground. "Marinette-" Adrien said, looking to the girl.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette screeched, pointing behind him. Before Adrien could react, he turned around to see a fist coming right at him. It collided with his face, sending him flying.

A growl escaped the girl's throat and without any thought she pounced on the man like a black panther. She clung to him as hard as she could, biting and scratching him with all her might. They wrestled on the ground just as the man was with Adrien beforehand.

The leader yelled out in aggravation, scrambling around to get a hold of the young girl. She was far to small and slippery for him to handle and her grip was tight like a leech that was attached to his skin. He tried using his strength as an advantage by rolling onto her. This only furthered the complications as she wrapped her arms around his throat to hold him back. Years of wrestling with her father certainly taught Marinette a thing or two about fighting.

Adrien sat up from the ground dazed and confused. The punch had knocked the wind out of him. His vision settled only to see Marinette on the ground wrestling the leader and his partner getting up from the ground to reach the sword that was scattered a few yards away. Both pairs of eyes connected to the sword. Adrien and the partner looked at one another for a brief moment before racing for the weapon.

The partner was in a much better state than Adrien who was still recovering from the blow. Upon seeing that the partner was going to beat him, Adrien threw himself forward. He wrapped his arms around the partner's legs, sending them both crashing into the ground.

Adrien clawed at the partner through his gloves, using the partner as a sort of ladder to get to the sword. The partner squirmed and flailed underneath the boy, rapidly moving about to throw the kid off of him. Adrien clawed the partner like a cat; he wasn't getting off any time soon.

The partner desperately grabbed and scratched at the boy on his back. The more he fought however, the more Adrien retaliated. Once Adrien dragged himself over the partner's back, the partner suddenly threw himself backwards to get Adrien off. Adrien continue to hope on tight, although when Adrien fell back, he fell right on his arm. The boy gritted his teeth, shaking off the pain for a moment. He had more important things to worry about then his arm.

Adrien attempted to move himself closer to the sword, but his attempt was thraled by the partner holding him down. Realizing that Adrien wasn't going down anytime soon, the partner jabbed his elbow into Adrien's chest before desperately leaping for the sword.

Adrien was momentarily stunned by the elbow. The partner was already grasping the handle, lifting the heavy weapon off of the ground. He started heading towards the leader and Marinette still wrestling on the ground.

Marinette had the leader in a chokehold for a few moments before he was able to break free from it. He smacked Marinette in the face, the girl completely ignoring it as she wrapped her legs around the leader's waist. The leader only snarled as he raised his arms behind him and grabbed Marinette by the hair.

Marinette yelped, feeling her entire head being pulled upwards. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. Marinette grabbed whatever she could find on the ground; Rocks, twigs, anything. She grabbed a handful of soil and pressed it into the leader's face. A yell escaped the man's lips as the soil entered his eyes, blinding him temporarily. Upon seeing him stunned, Marinette grabbed a rock off of the ground and began to hit him with it.

The rock wasn't doing much damage. The leader tried his best to rub out the soil that was in his eyes. When Marinette began to hit his chest with the rock, the leader grabbed the girl by the wrist and attempted to throw her off of him. Marinette only held on tighter with her free hand, wrapping a leg around his knee to hold him on the ground.

The leader attempted to get off the ground but was only pulled back in by the young girl. He roughly pushed at her to get off, but the harder he faught the harder it seemed to escape. When Marinette wrapped her leg around his knee, she tried to bring him back into a choke hold once more. He kneed her in the stomach, causing Marinette to gasp and shrink away from the blow. With a chuckle, he finally threw her off.

Despite being somewhat free, the leader was exhausted. Marinette still attempted to jump back onto him. The girl would never quit. He was on his shoulder panting, watching as his partner approached with the sword in hand. The leader reached out for it.

Upon seeing the partner with the sword heading to the leader, Adrien used every bit of his energy he could muster. He dragged himself off of the ground, numerous pants escaping his lips. He lifted up one knee. Then two. Next he was standing. The partner was already about to hand the sword to the leader.

Adrien bolted forward, attempting to throw himself into his enemy. He reached his hand out. The partner only turned around and struck at the boy with the sword's handle, sending him to the ground once more. Adrien didn't realize it, but his right glove flew off.

"You brats don't know when to quit!" The leader yelled, looking up to his partner with a growl. "Get him out of our hair!"

The partner looked towards Adrien with shaky hands. As Adrien was on the ground, the partner slowly raised the sword. A part of him didn't know if he could go through with it.

Marinette coughed as she lifted herself off of the ground. The blow to the stomach really got her. She looked around, Adrien instantly coming to her mind. The girl saw the partner raise the sword into the air.

"ADRIEN!" She screamed, reaching out for the boy.

Adrien managed to make it on his knee. When he heard Marinette scream for him, his body shook. Adrien looked up to see the partner raise the sword, ready to strike. Without thinking whatsoever, Adrien raised his hands up as the sword began crashing down.

Marinette's eyes widened. Adrien grabbed the blade with his hands. What happened next however shocked her even more. As soon as Adrien grabbed the sword, the blade began to rust and rot. A second later it shattered; handle and all.

Time seemed to freeze momentarily as the entire fight was forgotten. Both men stood exactly as they were, frozen in shock. Adrien and Marinette were frozen. The partner's hands were shaking as the shattered fragments of the handle slipped between his fingers. All that was left was his shaking hands. Even the leader looked terrified.

"I-I…" The partner stuttered, at a complete loss for words. Upon realizing exactly what just happened, Adrien fell back. He hit the ground, grass wilting and rotting around his hand once it touched it. Adrien looked more scared than the men.

The leader's lip quivered, slowly raising a finger to point at the boy. Sweat dripped down his face. A cold chill tore through his body.

"T-That's…" He began, the words barely making its way out of his throat. "I-It's… S-Sorcery! B-Black Magic!" Completely forgetting about the entire fight moments ago, the leader stood up and took a few shaky steps back. The partner followed as well.

"S-Sorcerer!" The partner cried, both men turning around and making a break for it. They left everything behind, not even bothering to go grab the sack that was long forgotten in the forest.

Marinette wasn't sure on how to process what happened. She watched as the men left, then stared at Adrien. The boy just stood there. He looked as if he was a statue. Adrien's eyes were wide and full of fear. They stood like that for a while, before Adrien slowly reached down to grab his glove and slide it back on. He didn't dare look at Marinette and only stared hard at the shattered fragments of the sword on the ground.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Adrien spoke. At first no words came out of his mouth, but after a few seconds he was able to muster them.

"...I-I'm sorry…" He whispered, unsure of what else to say. Adrien was about to go forward to leave, but he was suddenly stopped by Marinette grabbing his wrist. Adrien shuttered as if she had hit him.

"Please don't go." Marinette whispered, watching as Adrien slowly turned his head to meet her soft gaze. The boy seemed surprised. Marinette didn't appear… Threatened.

"You're not afraid of me…?" Adrien slowly asked, attempting to pull his wrist away. He was always uncomfortable with someone touching his hands or wrist even if they were gloved.

Marinette deep down was afraid. Not necessarily of Adrien, but the entire situation startled her. Still, she tried to remain brave. The corners of her lips curled up to form a soft smile.

"...Why would I be?" Marinette asked, a small giggle coming from her throat. "You saved my life… Thank you."

Adrien was at a lost for words. He expected the girl to scream or run away but instead she was… Grateful. Even after watching him shatter the sword, Marinette still stood there. Next to him.

"B-But I-" Adrien stammered, head lulling to the side upon thinking of what to say next. "I… I shattered that sword… I just touched it and-"

"And you saved me." Marinette finished, yet another giggle escaping the young girl. A small shade of red dusted Adrien's cheeks upon hearing her giggle and seeing her smile.

"Y-Yeah…" Adrien muttered. He rubbed his boot in the soil below them. "I guess I did…"

Marinette let go of Adrien's wrist. Silence befell the two momentarily. Marinette didn't know much of what to say either. Although she didn't look scared, she still was a little frightened. But she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"...Are you really a sorcerer?" Marinette asked. The rumors did say an evil wizard lived in the Agreste Manor. Maybe they really were true.

Adrien instantly shook his head, waving his hands in front of him.

"N-No!" He said, bashfully placing his hands behind his back. "No… I'm just…" He sighed softly and took out his right hand to stare at it. "...Cursed…"

Marinette's eyes widened. She heard stories of people being cursed. Although most of them were just tales in stories. There were many curses she heard about. Curses of bad luck, curses of sleep, Marinette even heard a story about a woman who was cursed with ice. But to see someone who actually was cursed, it was something else.

"I-I'm sorry!" Marinette uttered sadly, feeling utterly terrible for even asking the question in the first place. A part of her felt terrible for even showing up that day. If she never came then none of this would have happened. Then again… Adrien might've gotten hurt.

"...Is that why you never been to the village before?" Marinette slowly asked, her heart crying for him. Adrien nodded, sighing softly.

"Yes…" Adrien slowly took his glove off, clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"Everything I touch… It dies. I was like this since I was born. My father tried everything to help me… He called in the best doctors, priests, scholars, even wizards to end my curse. None of them know why I'm like this… The best thing a wizard could do was to enchant these gloves. They're the only thing I can touch. Everything else…" Adrien slowly plucked a wildflower off of the ground. He held it in front of Marinette, watching as the flower wilted and soon died. He dropped it onto the ground, shriveled petals making crushing sounds as it fell. "...Dies."

Marinette couldn't help but place her hands over her mouth upon hearing such a story. Seeing the flower die in front of her only made it worse. To be unable to touch anything… She couldn't imagine such a thing.

"I'm sorry…" Marinette uttered softly, reaching down to brush her fingers against the flower. It was dry and cold. Adrien only looked down, turning his back away to the girl. At first he expected her to leave, but she didn't. Instead, the next few words that she said shocked him.

"I wish there was something I could do…" Marinette chucked nervously. Slowly, she reached out and took Adrien's gloved hand. She held it to her chest. "I'm here for you, okay?"

Adrien's eyes widened. He wished he could feel Marinette's soft hands against his, but the glove prevented such a pleasure. Inside, Adrien felt strange. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Almost as if a group of them were fluttering about inside. Bashfully, Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

"T-Thank you…" He whispered, a small smile rising up to his face as well. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier… I was afraid my father was suspicious of me yesterday so I didn't get to slip away until later today. I wish i could've come earlier… Maybe you wouldn't have gotten attacked…"

"Oh!" Marinette exclaimed, letting go Adrien's hand to place her hands on his chest in worry. "Those men, I think they were trying to rob your house! There were a string of robberies in the village during the past few weeks and I think they're the ones who did it… They had a sack with them that had a lot of really expensive looking things… I'm afraid they'll come back again… Please be careful."

Adrien was rather surprised at the idea that those men were going to attempt to rob his house. That was a very foolish decision. Not only was Adrien's father very strict about privacy and the security of his chateau, but he also had a servant who knew very well how to handle men like them. That servant was the size of a gorilla.

"Oh no…" Adrien uttered, frowning at Marinette's worry of the men coming back. "We should wait until we visit again… I don't want you to get hurt. I can see if they come back."

Marinette sighed. She didn't want to stop seeing Adrien. Suddenly however, Marinette got an idea.

"I know!" Marinette said with a smile, placing her fist on her hand. "My friend Alya! I really want you to meet her. She can come with me tomorrow. Don't worry; Alya is really kind and she definitely knows how to take care of herself. We'll be safe together."

Adrien had to admit the idea made him feel much better but frightened him at the same time. He was afraid of meeting another person from the village. He had no idea who the girl was, except for some brief conversations with Marinettenabout the girl. "Are you sure…?"

"Yeah!" Replied Marinette with a bright nod. "Alya is really kind and she really wants to meet you Adrien. She'll be your friend too! I'll even see if I can get Nino to come. They'll both be your best friends."

Adrien felt at a lost for the words that escaped Marinette's mouth. Friends… Such a word felt unreal to him. Almost as if the word friend wasn't even a word.

"I… I don't know…" Adrien uttered softly, unsure. He was afraid of meeting other people his age. Especially because of the fact that his father would kill him if he knew. At first, he was thinking of saying no but as he watched Marinette's adorable smile, he couldn't.

"...Okay. Yeah! That'll be really fun." Said Adrien with a chuckle. Marinette threw her arms around him, ecstatic that he said yes. Adrien blushed, slowly returning the warm embrace.

"Perfect!" Marinette cheered. Upon realizing that she threw her arms around Adrien, the girl chuckled nervously and pulled away. She bashfully wrapped a lock of her head behind her ear. "S-Sorry."

Adrien shook his head, reassuring the girl that she did absolutely nothing wrong. A thick breeze tore through the forest, causing Marinette to shiver and rub her arms. Adrien chuckled at this and took out his cloak. He wrapped it around the girl's shoulders and took her hand.

"Come on," Adrien said with a smile, kneeling down to kiss her hand. "It's getting late. May I escort you to the village, m'lady~?"

Marinette panicked at such charming acts. She wasn't sure of how to react, especially when Adrien got on one knee just for her. When Adrien kissed her hand, she was about to melt.

"U-Uh-" she stammered, face red and hot. "Y-Yes please um village me- escort the village- me to the village- please." The girl went on and on as usual, Adrien chuckling as he stood up. He began to walk with her, hand wrapped around hers. Adrien felt like a true knight in one of the books he would read. A knight that was guiding a princess through the forest.

Marinette followed along with Adrien, quite happy to be walking with him. As they were walking away however, they didn't notice the wilted flower on the ground perking up, blooming once more.

The two walked along towards the village, hand in hand. On the way Marinette searched for the sac that the men left behind. Adrien carried it on his back, stealing glances at the treasures from time to time. It amazed him all the different kinds of items the villagers owned.

Once the entrance to the village came into view, Adrien stopped right in his tracks. It came to his realization that he has never been so close to the village before. Marinette stopped walking as well, looking up to Adrien with worry in her eyes.

"Th…Thank you for taking me home. I think I'm fine here." Marinette said with a chuckle. Adrien came out of his trance, looking to Marinette. She returned his cloak to him.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah! I'm happy to." Adrien allowed Marinette's hand to escape his. He watched as Marknette went forward and enter the village. Before leaving, Marinette stopped to wave Adrien goodbye. Adrien couldn't help but smile.

Marinette made a beeline straight towards home, stopping once she heard a small commotion. She made sure to hide the sac as best as she could. From behind a small cabin, Marinette saw Sabrina's father drag two men away with their arms behind their backs. It came to Marinette's realization that they were the robbers.

"You've stolen enough items from this village. You can never escape justice." Sabrina's father proclaimed proudly. He was the best guard in the village. The men look actually relieved to be caught, just grateful to be away from the forest.

Marinette gulped and quickly rushed towards the holding cells where the criminals were kept. Luckily there was hardly any use for the cells as there was hardly any crime in Faris. Marinette was careful to use any small hidden paths. Once she got to the building, Marinette dropped the sack off right in front of the door from the side. Luckily the guard guarding the front door didn't notice her.

Marinette turned right back around, whistling as she walked away when she guard noticed her. They bid each other hello, Marinette rushing home as soon as possible.

Adrien stood there in the forest for a while, the hand that held Marinette's to his chest. He couldn't stop smiling, almost wanting to cry.

"...Friends." He whispered to himself, turning around and heading straight home. He held his cloak close to his chest, heart filled with happiness.

And that was it folks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~! I'm very happy to get this to you tonight so I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to check out that Miraculous ones shot I made called Marinette's Accident! Also, feel free to ask me any questions about the fanfiction especially about the world. I won't be telling spoilers though~ Also, some of you have said that you can't draw, which I highly doubt. Even if you draw stick figures, do it! I love anything you guys draw for me. :) Draw a scene in the fanfiction with them being aliens if you want! I'll love it either way. :) Rememeber it will also be featured in the Ladybug page I'm an admin of!

Thats all for today, I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review! Aqua7KH out.


	7. Chapter 7: A Game Together

Howdy guys! Aqua7KH back here again with another chapter of Made for Each Other~ this chapter was certainly long overdue so I apologize and I hope you guys understand! Life has been an utterly royal pain in the booty, so I hope you guys understand.

Before we get into this, I just wanted to let you guys know that demanding the next chapter isn't going to help it come any faster. I am fully aware that you guys are excited to read this fanfiction and it truly fills my heart with joy knowing that you guys love it! I have been very hard at work even when I have my nights when I'm stuck at writing, so please know that I'm never going to forget about you guys! Just wanted to add that little message. Not only that, I want to deliver the best quality writing I can for you guys.

Also thank you so much for the fanart you guys sent in so far! I will be featuring them all in the Ladybug Facebook page (look for Aqua the admin) so if you want artwork featured let me know! I'm still accepting it!

But enough of talking; lets get on with the show!

The rich rose winds raced throughout the village of Faris as Marinette raced around her parent's bakery. It was a very slow morning, so Marinette decided it would be a good idea to invite Alya over to bake sweets for their visit to Adrien later that day. Marinette had invited Alya over due to Adrien's concern over the robbers.

Marinette almost fell on the floor as she scrambled to put some bread to bake. Alya was next to her, chuckling at her friend while she watched her scurry about.

"You know, I find it funny how when your parents decide to step out, you're extra clumsy especially in the kitchen." Alya said with a grin, laughing as she noticed some of the bread batter in Marinette's hair. "You better clean up after this."

Marinette huffed as she dusted flour off of herself. Marinette was exceptional at the arts, although she had to admit she was much more clumsy than she liked when it came to baking. It led to spilt batter, burnt muffins- one time she accidentally added salt to ice cream she was trying to churn although she had to admit it tasted delicious; salty and sweet.

"You know," Marinette uttered, clearing the table for the next pastries. "I don't see you running around with all this stuff; all you're doing is mixing!" As she was saying this, she grabbed a spoon off of the table and began to swing it around with her words. Alya only began to laugh.

"You look utterly insane right now." Alya said with a lopsided grin as she poured the mixed batter on a sheet in different areas. "The sweets are gonna come out great. You worry too much, girl. Just be happy Nino isn't here because he would've made a complete mess of this place."

Marinette couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question at the mention of her friend. Marinette actually had offered Nino to come along to help bake snacks for the visit she was to have with Adrien. Marinette expected Nino to come. "Oh yeah… Where is he?"

"Who, the chicken?" Alya asked with a mild snort, turning around to place the sheet on top of the flames. She took out the previously baking set of food to check if it was done. "When Nino found out where we were going today, he ran off. He said he had 'important things' to do but he's just absolutely scared of stepping foot into that forest. I have to admit I was too but it sounds like a pretty cool place."

Marinette sighed softly at the information. She almost forgot about the fact that everyone was scared of the forest. Such a place was forbidden. If anyone else found out that Marinette goes inside practically every day, they would think she's absolutely insane.

"It's so beautiful." Marinette said with a small smile as the thought of the forest entered her mind. Never would she be able to forget the pleasant sensations of the forest; the smell of the flowers, the silver winds through her hair, the small rays of sunlight glistening through the leaves and warming her skin.

"Actually…" Alya began. She dusted off her hands and leaned against the counter. "Sabrina's dad arrested two robbers last night. They ran right out of the forest scared out of their wits. They kept screaming about a Sorcerer. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that do you?"

Marinette almost broke a cup she was holding. She almost forgot about the events the day prior.

"T-The forest?" Marinette asked, chuckling nervously as her face turned red. She was unsure of how to reply. "A-Are you sure they ran out of that particular forest? I mean, there's a bunch of o-other forests!"

Alya sighed softly at Marinette's reaction. The girl always looked like a fish out of water when asked any question. "Marinette, I'm pretty sure that the forest is the only forest that is home to a sorcerer. Now come on! What happened? You didn't get hurt right?"

Marinette bit her nails, not knowing if she should tell Alya the truth or not. Inside she was having a severe war with herself. She just didn't know how to respond.

"Um…" She began, staring at her friend. Marinette took a moment to think about Adrien. "Uh….. Nope! Nope! I just went in and hung out with Adrien! We didn't see any robbers at all. And he didn't see them either! Maybe they just got spooked by something else yeah that's it." Marinette began to chuckle nervously. Alya only rolled her eyes with a smile before going to clean up the mess they made.

"That's good." Alya said, going through all the goodies they had made together so far. "Hm… We have bread, blueberry muffins, croissants, macaroons, three bottles of fresh milk and hm… What else… Cherries. Where did you put the cherries?" Alya asked, looking up to Marinette.

Marinette's face fell instantly. She completely forgot to pick cherries from the cherry tree. No lunch would be complete without the cherries. They were literally the cherry on top. Alya noticed Marinette's face instantly.

"Let me guess; you forgot them." Alya answered, which caused Marinette to nod nervously. Marinette stood there for a few moments staring at Alya. Marinette was completely dumbfounded.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get them!" Alya called with a chuckle. Marinette didn't waste a single second; she grabbed her basket and ran out right the door to pick the cherries.

Luckily the cherry tree wasn't very far; it was literally right down the street. The tree stood elegant and tall, shining it's stunning magnificence over the village. The tree always glistened with utterly perfect cherries. Each and every cherry was perfectly ripe and ready to eat. Always a pair, always golden red with soft shades of oranges, pinks and violets. Such cherries one would think could only exist in a painting of some sort. The tree was called the 'Marigold' tree and was the pride of the village. The cherries served as an excellent staple in the market.

Once Marinette got to the tree, she stood right up on her toes to attempt to pick some. She felt like she grew shorter every time she went to pick the cherries. Or the tree grew taller. Finally, after a few breaths held and mighty stretches, Marinette was able to tug on a branch to pull it down to her height. She then began to pick each cherry one by one, smiling to herself as the sunlight glistened on the fruit.

"Oh Adrien is going to love these…" She whispered to herself, dropping every single cherry into her basket. Once her basket contained enough cherries to fill it halfway, Marinette pulled away from the tree. The sun always seemed to shine on the tree, lighting up it's golden leaves. Ladybugs danced around the rich tree, fluttering to and fro. Marinette chuckled as a Ladybug waddled around on her shoulder. She gently took the insect and placed it on the base of the tree.

Marinette turned around to walk home, slowly reaching into her basket to grab a cherry. No matter how hard she tried, Marinette could never resist the temptation of picking at one. With a small smile and a sigh of content, Marinette plucked a cherry from her basket and popped it into her mouth. Almost instantly the sweet taste of the cherry graced her tastebuds. It was juicy and moist; truly a perfect cherry. Neighboring villages were envious of the cherries produced by Faris. Such fruit couldn't be found anywhere else.

A warm smile rose to Marinette's lips as she chewed on the cherry, careful to not bite on the seed. A moment later she took out a handkerchief from the basket and spat the seed into it. Somehow Marinette was able to resist the temptation of stealing another one.

Once Marinette got back to the bakery, she right away began to help pack all the food with Alya. She wrapped the cherries in a cloth and did the same with the rest of the food. The food wasn't the best prepared compared to her parents' work, but Marinette was happy either way. She was just excited to get to the forest already.

Alya could see how excited Marinette was. She couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. Marinette was so happy for the past week, Alya was almost worried for her. Adrien must be truly something.

"I think that's everything." Alya said as she threw a blanket over her shoulder for them to sit on. "You ready to go?"

Marinette nodded with a chuckle, carrying the basket at her side. The fresher the food, the better. "Yeah, let's go."

The two girls exited the bakery, giggling as they left. They were stopped however by Marinette's parents coming back from the market.

"Done with the baking girls?" Marinette's father asked, a hearty smile on his face as he carried all the goods from the market over his shoulder. He wouldn't dare let his wife carry a thing. "I didn't realize you were going to bake that much."

Marinette's mother sighed softly, a worried look upon her face. "Remember what I tell you about eating all those sweets. If you're not careful you could get sugar sickness. You have to eat real food too."

"I know mama." Marinette said, rather flustered upon being lectured in front of Alya. It was true one had to be careful with eating too much sweets, but Marinette was a healthy girl, even if her parents did own a bakery. "We're just going to have a nice picnic."

The mother sighed softly, never able to relax. A mother always worried about her children. Her husband wrapped an arm around her, a smile on his face.

"We'll be here if you need anything." Marinette's father said. "Have fun okay girls? And please be back by sundown!"

Marinette nodded. She tipped on her toes to kiss her father on the cheek, then her mother. They returned the kiss with a tight hug, causing a giggle to escape the girl's lips.

"Bye mama, bye papa!" Chimed Marinette, taking Alya's hand and going away with her.

"Bye Mr. and Ms. Dupain-Cheng!" Called Alya, almost stumbling as her friend led her away

Once they got to the entrance of the forest, Alya stared right inside. She was a brave girl- nothing could scare her. But she had to admit, being so close to the forest sent a chill down her spine. It was taboo among her peers.

"I can't believe you actually went in here." Alya said, looking to her friend. "Even Kim would've chickened out."

Marinette rubbed the back of her head. Honestly she couldn't understand how she was able to do it either. Once there was an abandoned house that was said to be haunted. Marinette refused to even be a few yards near it. The fact that she was able to enter the forest all by herself even without the rumors was surprising.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know how I did it, either… I almost didn't even deliver the bread." Marinette sighed softly. Overall, she was grateful to have gone to the forest that day. If it wasn't for that… She would have never met the boy. She wouldn't be heading towards the forest for a picnic right that second. It was funny to her how the universe was. One tiny thing could change her entire life. Like if Adrien hadn't came to her rescue in the forest. Or if she never delivered the bread that day. It was almost scary, how different life could have been and what it could be.

The girls walked inside the forest. Alya was stunned by how enchanting the scenery was. Such a reaction caused Marinette to smile. Alya reacted just like Marinette did when she first entered the forest.

"Wow…" Alya muttered in awe. The forest looked like it came straight out of the fairytales she used to read when she was younger. "Normally I would write about stuff like this in the town board but this place… It's special. It's yours, Marinette."

Marinette couldn't help but grow flustered at Alya's words. Marinette just thought of the forest as a beautiful place to go to, not something that belonged to her. In a way it did. It belonged to her and Adrien. It was like the little clubhouse Marinette had when she was little. It was her secret. A secret that could only be shared with those she deemed worthy.

"Oh, I don't think it's like that…" Marinette replied, rubbing the back of her head. "This forest… It's a gift from nature. I'm grateful to be able to see such a pretty place. I'm lucky."

"You? Lucky?" Alya joked, nudging Marinette in the shoulder playfully. "Luck is the last thing you have. You must've been a black cat or something in your past life. You're the master of disaster."

Marinette huffed, grinning to her friend as she nudged back. "Maybe my luck's about to change."

The girl shuffled her feet into the ground as she walked along with Alya on the path. They spoke to one another as they usually would. Things such as the town, issues with parents, their peers, etc. Marinette however tried her best to avoid talking about Adrien to her. She didn't want to spill his secret out to her. After desperately waiting for the mark where she would turn to show up, after what seemed like hours they had finally arrived.

"You just turn right here at this rock." Marinette said, placing a hand on the small boulder where she had seen the cat the day before. Now that she thought about it, she hoped the cat was okay. "Are you ready?"

Alya nodded with a bright smile on her face. She took Marinette's hand and charged right off the path with her into the forest. Marinette made a small yelp as her friend dragged her along. It wasn't even five minutes when the sun's rays shined through the exit into the meadow.

Alya broke through, eyes widened in amazement as she saw the golden field in front of her. Marinette was right behind her, panting. Alya couldn't believe her eyes. She saw fields before, but the scene before her was utterly magical.

Up ahead, Alya could see a boy in a cloak sitting in the middle of the field. He held a knife in hand, carving a piece of wood idly. Alya raised her eyes in amazement.

"Woah… Is that him?" Alya asked, red coming up to her cheeks as well. She imaged Adrien to appear quite different.

Marinette wanted to tackle Alya to the ground before Adrien could see them. For one, Marinette looked like a downright mess from being dragged along by Alya. Another thing as well, she didn't want to startle Adrien suddenly by the sight of a new person. It was too late however, for Adrien noticed the two girls. At first he appeared nervous and scared, but upon looking at Marinette's soft face a smile graced his lips. He raised his hand high in the air and waved.

"Hey!" Adrien chimed.

Marinette couldn't help but smile as well. A small feeling of relief washed over her, happy to see him smile. This time, Marinette took Alya's hand and led her over to Adrien.

"Hi Adrien!" Came Marinette, a soft giggle escaping her mouth. "This is my best friend, Alya. She's really nice."

"Hey there!" Alya said with a sly grin. "Marinette has told me a lot about you."

Marinette's cheeks instantly turned red as she glared to Alya. Adrien only chuckled and held out his gloved hand for Alya.

"It's nice to meet you, Alya!" Adrien said with his charming smile. He couldn't help but blush at the thought of Marinette telling Alya about him. "It's nice to be thought about by somebody- especially a friend."

Alya gladly shook Adrien's hand, rather amused by his manners. He was certainly an interesting character.

"We brought some food. Marinette baked it herself!" Alya took off the cloth she was carrying and laid it onto the ground for them to sit on. Once she was done, she looked over to Marinette who was completely in a trance. The girl kept looking at her blonde haired companion. Alya only sighed.

"Um, Marinette. The basket."

Marinette looked over to Alya in question. Upon realizing what Alya had said, Marinette scrambled to put the basket of food down onto the cloth. She began to unpack with Alya, setting up the food and whatnot.

"Oh wait!" Adrien said, kneeling down with the girls. "Let me help you!"

Together, the three friends set up a wonderful lunch. The food was still fresh. The cloth was neatly laid out on the ground and wooden plates were passed around for the three friends to use. The food was placed right in the middle for each to share. When everything was all set up, the three youths sat down around the food ready to eat. Adrien couldn't help but blush however, unsure of what to do or how to proceed. He watched as Alya and Marinette began to put the goods on their plates.

"What're you waiting for Adrien?" Alya asked, looking up to the boy while she placed a muffin on her plate. "Grab some food!" Marinette looked up worriedly at her friend, refraining to eat until he did.

Adrien nodded bashfully, reaching out a hesitant hand to take some food onto his plate.

"O-Oh." He stammered, giving off a nervous smile. "I just didn't want to grab food without permission that's all."

Marinette frowned, staring down at Adrien's plate. All he grabbed was a piece of bread so far. She was worried that he was uncomfortable.

"Adrien…" Marinette said softly. "You don't need permission… We made this food for you. I even made the bread exactly how it was ordered to the house for you. Please eat… And enjoy it too."

Adrien couldn't help but smile softly at Marinette's words. With a small nod, he looked down towards the plates of food. Within the next few seconds he actually started to serve himself rather generously too; he took a few slices of bread, a croissant, a couple of macaroons, and ham that the girls had purchased before coming to the forest.

Adrien took a bite out of the bread first. He noticed Marinette watching him closely as he ate, eager to see how he liked the food. Upon taking a bite out of the bread, Adrien's face lit up in happiness.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Adrien said, face beaming. "Thank you so much!"

Marinette couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Seeing the smile on Adrien's face caused her to smile as well. She began to eat her own food too, actually shocked that it tasted rather good. Usually the food she made didn't taste quite right or was burnt somewhere. Marinette could see that Alya was impressed and pleased on how the food came out too.

The trio continued to eat, completely engrossed in their food and conversation. Once Adrien grew comfortable, he began to joke around with the girls. They all laughed together as they ate (and Marinette almost choked on her food once again). Adrien had a wonderful time- Marinette could tell.

As they finished their bread with ham as well as the other goodies, Alya took out three little stacks of cherries wrapped in handkerchiefs. She passed one to Marinette, then Adrien and kept one for herself.

"And now the best part!" Alya exclaimed, unwrapping the handkerchief with a bright smile. "Voila! The best cherries hand picked by my girl, Marinette!" She cheered, placing her hands on Marinette.

Marinette blushed and bashfully placed a lock of hair behind her ear. To be complemented in such a way made her flustered.

Adrien opened up the small sack on his lap. Upon seeing the cherries, his eyes widened and his face beamed. He took a cherry into his hand.

"Wow…" He said, eyes sparkling. "These are cherries? They're so colorful!" Adrien marveled at the shades of pink, violet and gold, stunned that such colors could even exist in such a fruit. Each cherry was perfect- pairs of the small fruit connected together through a single stem. It was truly a gift from nature. Adrien almost didn't even want to eat it due to how perfect it was. The cherries were just golden.

Marinette looked up to the boy. She couldn't help but watch Adrien rather puzzled. She never seen someone so infatuated with a fruit before. When Adrien asked if they were really cherries, Marinette frowned.

"You never had cherries before?" Marinette asked.

"Nope." Replied Adrien. "Well, I ate cherries before, but in food. I never actually ate one fresh like this before. You're perfect at picking them Marinette! This is like something an artist would paint."

Alya couldn't help but grin, nudging Marinette in the shoulder. She watched as her friend's face turned even redder.

Marinette nodded, trying to come up with a response. Adrien's comment was true- an artist did paint the cherries before. Not too long ago, Marinette's friend Nathanael had painted her picking cherries from the tree. It was a wonderful painting, although Chloé would claim how ugly it was every time she saw it.

"Thank you." Marinette said with a smile, reaching down to grab a cherry from her lap. "Try one. It tastes just as good as it looks! Don't bite too hard though- there's a seed inside." Alya was already going at her cherries, carefully spitting out the seeds in her napkin. She demonstrated how to eat the fruit to Adrien; bite off one side, take out the seed, spit it out and eat the rest.

Adrien couldn't wait to try it. He copied what Alya had shown him. Moments later, his face lit up as the sweet juices of the fruit flourished on his tastebuds. Never had he tasted anything so delicious and sweet in his life. It was truly nature's candy.

"It's so sweet…" Adrien said a moment later, a bright smile on his face from how good it was. He continued to eat at the rest of his cherries, savoring every bite.

Marinette couldn't help but smile as she watched Adrien eat. She didn't even feel like eating her cherries anymore; she was just satisfied that Adrien's belly was full and he was smiling. Alya noticed this look so she decided to speak up.

"You know," she began, taking the leftover stems from her lap. She slid one into her mouth. "They say that if you can tie the stem into a knot in your mouth, you're a great kisser!"

Marinette swallowed a cherry whole, choking from the sudden mass down her throat. She began to cough and sputter, face turning red from embarrassment once Adrien looked at her with his face in question. The young girl began to chug down her milk, trying to play it off that she was perfectly fine.

"I-I sometimes like to eat the cherries whole! D-Don't do that though…" She stammered, shrinking right where she sat. Alya crossed her arms and clicked her tongue, downright baffled at how easily it was for her friend to freak out. Then again, Marinette was practically a walking disaster.

"Okay." Adrien said, rather confused at Marinette's actions. He looked over to Alya a moment later however, question written all over his face. "Is that kissing thing true?"

Alya nodded. She paused for a moment as she tried to tie the stem in her mouth. "Yeah. It's really hard though. Others say that if you can tie the stem it means you have a soul mate out there waiting for you."

Adrien nodded, staring down at the stem in his gloved hand. With a smile, he popped the stem into his mouth. He had to admit it was extremely hard, but he tried his best.

Marinette couldn't help but look at both of her friends trying to tie the stems. She blushed and in a few moments she decided to give it a try as well. After eating yet another cherry, Marinette put the stem into her mouth and tried to tie it. It frustrated her after a few minutes as she had a hard time with the task. Already she saw Alya take her stem out with a loose knot. Her friend held the knot in her hand proudly almost as if it was a giant gold trophy.

Adrien on the other hand however, was determined.

With pure concentration, Adrien was visibly trying his best with the stem. Marinette and Alya watched the boy in mild entertainment. Perhaps he was taking the whole 'soulmate' part way too seriously.

A few minutes later and a wide grin slowly painted itself on Adrien's face. With a look of pure utter happiness he pulled the stem out. It was a perfect knot. Alya almost spat out her drink while Marinette almost fainted right there and then.

"I did it!" Proclaimed Adrien happily. "There's someone out there for me!"

Alya could tell Marinette was having an utter conniption, so she chuckled and wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"That's what they say." Alya reminded. "Hey Marinette, how's your stem coming along?"

Slowly, Marinette opened her mouth in the slightest. The stem slipped out along the way, plopping itself right on the picnic cloth below them. After all that time, Marinette only managed to bend the stem. Both Alya and Adrien stared at the stem in silence; Alya because she was utterly amazed and Adrien because he feared what it could mean for her.

"Don't worry!" Adrien suddenly said, smiling softly as he took Marinette's hand. "I'll give you my stem. That has to count right? I could always just make another one. I could show you how to tie the stem too sometime."

Alya wanted to slam her hand on her face from Adrien's words. Those words caused Marinette to melt, face as red as a tomato. The boy was going to be the death of her. The entire scene before her looked as if it came straight out of a comedy play in the main square.

"I know!" Alya suddenly said, slamming her fist in her hand. "It's getting a little late. Let's play a game before we leave! We could play hide and seek!"

Marinette looked straight at Alya, completely relieved to be saved before she made an utter fool out of herself. Sure they all were a bit old for hide and seek by society's standards, but who cares in her opinion. Adrien was very interested in the idea as well.

"Hide and seek?" Adrien asked, curious eyes wandering over to Alya. "I heard of it! I never really played it before though. Only a few times when I was really little with my servants."

Alya couldn't help but cross her arms, chuckling at the boy's naivety. The boy must've had a hard time having fun.

"Well," Alya began. "It's simple. Basically one person has to count to thirty. The other people has to hide. After the person finishes counting (without peeking at that), he or she has to find the others. Then the first person you find is the next one to count! So that is how it goes. I can count first so you can get the hang of it. I'm sure Marinette would help you find really awesome hiding places in the forest."

Adrien at first couldn't help but remember the events from the day before. The excitement was cut off short. He was going to suggest doing something else, but instead Marinette squeezed his hand softly. Adrien looked to see a soft smile on Marinette's face.

"I-It'll be okay. I promise." Marinette said, reassuring the boy and they were going to be fine.

Adrien kept looking at the girl, trying to decide on what to do. After a few moments, he couldn't help but give in; he trusted Marinette with all his heart. "Okay…" He said, a blush on his cheeks. "Can I stay with you though?"

Marinette couldn't help but blush as well upon receiving the request. Hiding with Adrien… That was going to be fun.

"S-Sure."

"OKAY!" Called Alya, standing in the forest facing a tree. "I'll give you guys a minute just this once!"

"Okay!" Answered Marinette, a few yards over. She began to survey the area as she stood next to Adrien, who wouldn't stop smiling at the excitement of playing hide and seek.

Alya grinned and closed her eyes as she began to count with her head against the tree. She made sure not to talk too loud, for she wanted to be able to hear the footsteps of the direction the two were going. "Don't go too far! One… Two… Three…"

Marinette looked to Adrien, pressing her fingers to her lips to warn him to be very quiet. Adrien immediately nodded and his face instantly into one of pure seriousness and determination. Marinette couldn't help but giggle silently at the silly expression, taking Adrien's hand to lead him away Alya. They were both careful not to make too much noise as they walked, cautious of alerting the girl to where they were going.

Marinette kept her eye out for any good hiding spots. Luckily it was the forest so there was plenty of perfect foliage to hide behind. At first Marinette was going to settle on a set of bushes until she saw a small trench ahead. It must have been a river at one point for there was small traces of water trailing down. Small vines and moss grew over the cliff, providing a green curtain over the sides of the trench. Marinette's smile grew wide, as did Adrien's when he saw the trench himself.

"Wow…" Adrien said, completely taken aback by the scene before them. This moment was cut short however by the sound of Alya's voice.

"Sixty!" Alya shouted. "Ready or not- here I come!" Without a second to lose, Marinette jumped down into the trench. Adrien followed her.

"Wow, this hiding spot is great Marinette!" Adrien commented, quite excited to be playing a game. "She won't find us here!"

"Yeah." Replied Marinette with a giggle. She inched further and further against the wall of the trench, draping the green curtain over them to provide cover.

Adrien watched as Marinette prepared the hiding place for them, stroking his chin until he got an idea.

"I know!" He said, smiling as he took off his cloak and placed it over them like a blanket. "It'll be harder for her to see us under here."

Marinette wasn't expecting the cloak around them, especially since it brought him very close against her. Marinette felt like she was under a blanket with his boy, a thick blush entering her cheeks as he laid against the wall next to her. She felt his warm breath against her skin.

"O-Okay…" She stammered, a few inaudible animal-like sounds escaping her lips a moment later. Marinette's body shook underneath the cloak as the moist soil rubbed against her back, sending chills throughout her spine.

They both hid underneath the clock for a while. They were about to leave from their hiding place when they heard small footsteps coming from the side. Adrien and Marinette both pressed themselves against the wall, hoping the shadows would be suffice to hide them.

The footsteps drew nearer and nearer, until it was right in front of them. Marinette could see Adrien's smile through the darkness who was getting excitement from the anticipation. Luckily however the footsteps started once more, leading away from where they were hiding.

Marinette let out a small sigh of relief. She felt a small tickle by her neck so she reached over to brush it off as she thought it was her hair. Suddenly however she felt something much different than hair. As she felt squirming against her fingers, Marinette looked to the side to see something glistening in the darkness… Eight small orbs. Upon further inspection it was a spider- a tarantula right on her neck.

Over the next few moments, Marinette let out a shrill scream as she threw herself over Adrien. It wasn't that she was scared of spiders, but more so it was the fact that she wasn't expecting one on her neck. She tangled herself in the blanket, spiraling into a mess with Adrien and the spider.

Alya was standing only a few yards away, watching the scene. A small sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head, thinking something silly happened to Marinette. The girl was prone to accidents. Shaking her head, Alya approached the two friends to help them out of their predicament.

"O-Ow it's okay Marinette! We're going to get caught!" Adrien claimed, trying his best to help the girl calm down and escape the cloak. In turn he only got himself tangled even more. Suddenly he saw Alya approach, thankful for her to help although he didn't want to get caught.

"Here, let me help you guys." Alya said, reaching out to pull the cloak out of the equation. Marinette only rolled around and struggled, trying her best to get out especially since she had no idea where the spider had gone. She couldn't escape the phantom feeling on her neck, not knowing if the spider was still on her neck or not.

Once Alya finally managed to pull the cloak out, Marinette threw herself away from it and instantly stood up. She began to check herself for the spider, feeling as though hundreds of spiders were all over her. Luckily there was nothing on her and Marinette noticed the spider scurrying away into a small hole in the dirt wall. It was in the same place where Marinette was sitting, so her back must've been covering it.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, approaching Marinette with a frown.

"I-I'm fine…" She uttered, the goosebumps surging throughout her body. She was rather embarrassed to have given away their position, but Adrien seemed much more concerned for her. "Sorry…"

"No, it's okay!" Adrien said with a chuckle, wrapping his cloak around himself. "I had a lot a fun!"

Alya watched the interaction, a grin on her face as she crossed her arms. She had to admit if it was her in the same situation, she would've freaked out too. Alya would've tried to throw the spider across the forest.

"Well, I caught you guys." Alya said with a chuckle. "But since I caught you at the same time, I get to pick whose it next!"

"Oooo can I go next?" Adrien asked, a look of determination written all across his face. "I get the gist of it. I really want to go find you too!"

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked, rubbing her neck. She still couldn't shake off the feeling of spiders on her. Adrien looked over to her and nodded quickly. With a soft giggle and a nod, Marinette agreed with her friend.

Adrien stood against the same tree Alya once counted on. He listened to the two girls who were trying to make sure he knew what to do.

"Since this is your first time," Alya began, standing right next to Marinette. "You can just count to twenty. We won't be too far so you should be able to catch us easily."

"Yeah," Marinette added. "And we'll hide together so you'll find both of us easier-"

"No it's okay!" Adrien proclaimed, proudly holding his hands at his hips in a mighty pose. "I can find both of you! Hide in different places okay? I really want to get good at this game!"

Marinette blushed at Adrien's determination. Seeing the boy so happy and excited made her happy as well. "Okay. We'll hide in different places."

"Alright!" Adrien said, turning around to start counting. "I'm going to count now! One… Two… Three…"

Alya chuckled as she took Marinette's wrist to drag her away. If Alya left it up to Marinette, she would've watched Adrien count the entire time.

"Remember; no peeking!" Alya called, letting go of Marinette's hand to go find a hiding spot. "Please try not to hide anywhere too complicated."

Marinette chuckled, heading off to find a decent place to hide. "I know, I won't!" She called, waving as she left.

Marinette had a hard time finding a good hiding spot. Not because she genuinely couldn't find one, but rather- she was worried that every spot she found would be too challenging for her friend. She didn't want Adrien to have too much of a hard time finding her.

After a while, Marinette realized that the twenty seconds was probably already up. She began to crouch, sliding around sneakily. She kept her ears wide open for any sort of sound, cautious to avoid the person trying to catch her. She attempted to immerse herself with the forest, gently following along every way the forest seemed to flow endlessly in front of her.

Marinette decided to hide in a small group of bushes about eight yards away from Adrien, staying absolutely quiet. She just hoped a spider wouldn't drop in again.

Marinette waited for a while and couldn't help but allow her mind to wander off once more. Honestly she wanted to hide with Adrien again. She enjoyed it. Marinette looked around, trying to see where Adrien was. She couldn't see him anywhere within her sights, so she thought perhaps he was in pursuit of Alya.

Marinette excited her hiding spot, deciding to wander around for another spot- a spot closer. As she continued to search, Marinette somehow didn't really feel like playing anymore. She just wanted to lay down, underneath the trees using the soft shade as a blanket from the harsh sun. She pictured each small ray of sunlight illuminating her and Adrien in a flurry of polka dots. She felt the soft soil underneath her fingertips. Alya was even there too- and Nino. They were all together, in utter silence. No words were needed to express their happiness in each other's company. They were just together, one with the earth. A group of friends, happy with one another. Gathering bliss from the nature's beauty so many took for granted.

Suddenly, Marinette heard a loud giggle. The voice was actually familiar, although it certainly didn't belong to Adrien or Alya. With a start, Marinette shivered and looked around, wondering where in the world it had come from.

"What the-"

"Got you!" Chimed Adrien, who suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled the girl playfully from behind. She gasped, unable to react to Adien as they rolled down a small hill towards a small clearing in the woods. Marinette couldn't even form coherent words, for everything happened so quickly- one moment she was standing around, the next she was rolling down a hill with Adrien.

Once they reached the bottom, Adrien was on top of the girl. His face turned a dark shade of red as he worriedly lifted himself up.

"S-Sorry!" He exclaimed, cursing himself for tackling the girl. "A-Are you okay!? Did to you get hurt?" His hair was all over the place and small streaks of soil stained his face. His shirt was utterly stretched in many different directions, and a few leaves were stuck in his hair.

Marinette at first just stared at the boy in front of her. Finally after a few minutes, she broke this silence by a small giggle. Adrien looked silly!

Adrien tilted his head, not exactly understanding why Marinette was giggling. Her bright smile couldn't help but cause Adrien to smile as well. Within the next few seconds they began to laugh together. This moment lasted for what felt like hours as they continued to laugh. Finally, after a few moments, their laughter began to quiet down.

"Sorry for uh, tackling you." Said Adrien bashfully. Upon realizing he was still on top of the girl, Adrien got right up and settled himself on the ground next to her. Marinette sat up as well, chuckling as she accepted Adrien's apology.

"It's okay. You're really good at hide and seek." Marinette replied with a smile. Adrien got off the ground, and offered Marinette a hand. She gladly accepted the kind gesture as Adrien pulled her up from the ground.

Once their eyes met, they couldn't help but blush and look away bashfully. Suddenly, Alya's voice could be heard up on top of the hill.

"You guys looked like you had fun!" She chimed, sliding down the hill to regroup with her friends. "It's starting to get a little late, Marinette. My mom is gonna get super mad if I'm not home before she cooks dinner."

Marinette sighed softly at Alya's words. Unfortunately time went far too fast for her on this day. She wished she could stay longer, but Alya was right.

"Aww, that's okay. I had a lot of fun with you guys. Thank you. I gotta head back too before my father actually notices that I'm gone." Adrien said. He rubbed the back of his head sadly. Marinette seemed a little deflated as well. She loved all the fun they were having; she didn't want it to end anytime soon. With a small sigh, the girl grew quiet.

Alya shook her head, throwing her arms around her two friends with a bright smile.

"There's always next time!" She said, chuckling as the two teens looked up at her. "Next time you can come to the village with us, Adrien."

Upon hearing the village being brought up once more, Adrien couldn't help but remain quiet. It's not that he didn't want to go to the village no- the young man always dreamed of being in the village. But dreaming about it and it actually happening were two different things. To actually have a chance to go to the village felt strange- taboo almost.

"I, uh…" He began, stammering as he tried to find the right words to say. As be glanced over to Marinette's hopeful face, Adrien couldn't possibly say no. "I can try."

Marinette couldn't help but smile, bringing Adrien into a close hug. Upon realizing what she actually did, the girl pulled herself away. Alya only chuckled softly and placed a hand on her friend's wrist to drag her back home. "Come on."

Adrien watched as the girls began to leave as he waved them off. Although the day ended far too quickly, Adrien knew the memories of today would forever remain in his heart.

Once the girls were back on the path, Marinette smiled warmly to herself. The moments from earlier began to replay themselves in her mind. How they all had a picnic together… How they all played together. Just the idea of future memories such as these brought excitement to Marinette's heart. Unfortunately, the girl had forgotten that where there was happiness, there was also pain.

And that is it! I hope you guys enjoyed this next chapter, especially since it's lo-nger than usual~ I'm sorry if nothing too exciting happened in this chapter, but after all it's a lovely day for a picnic~ If only it wasn't like 120 degrees where I am...

anyhow, thank you all for reading and remember; be sure to review! It's my version of gasoline! You have no idea what you guys mean to me~

Also if you want me to reply to any reviews or messages, make sure you sign in. I can't reply to questions made by guest accounts sadly .-.

Anyhow, see you next time!

-Aqua


End file.
